


Danganronpa; Voices Of The Past

by Gravestone_Monarch



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Death, Fan Killing Game (Dangan Ronpa), I'll add more tags as this progresses, Like it's a killing game what do y'all expect
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 17:27:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 16
Words: 34,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29032419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gravestone_Monarch/pseuds/Gravestone_Monarch
Summary: Welcome to S.S Despair, where we've gathered 17 promising students to take a once in a lifetime trip across the ocean!And when we say once in a lifetime, we mean it.So kick back, relax, and enjoy the ride.- - -When a young girl is taken onto a ship with 16 others and forced into a killing game, will she be able to survive with the help of her dead childhood friend and her new friends?Or will she soon be among the dead she talks to?- Slow Updates -
Kudos: 4





	1. Prolouge

Ever since I was small, I'd hear people. Not like people speaking to me, to my face. People who died.

When I was 8, I went to school with this girl. Rose. Rose Rich. She was my best friend, and basically my only friend. I was never very social.

She was really nice, and funny, and kind. Everything you'd expect from your best friend when you're eight. When everything is simple.

But of course, those eight years were the best my life would get, before everything snowballed. My life has been snowballing for the last 8 years, and it isn't slowing down.

It started when the rose wilted.

In other words, when Rose Rich died.

She was on her way to the beach with her mom and dad. God knows why they decided to travel so late, but it was prime time for drunk drivers to be out and about. And of course, one decided to T-bone Rose's car.

She was the only victim. Her parents survived.

Two days later, our teacher had to explain to us that Rose wasn't coming back to school anymore. When I asked if I could still talk to her, I was told no.

I asked my mom if she could let me talk to Rose. But see, my mother had a habit of getting drunk, and she was very, very drunk. She told me flat out. Rose was dead, and I'd never see her again.

Then I saw her that night.

I was sitting in my room, crying to myself because save me if I cried in front of mom. But then I heard her. "Don't cry, Ari!"

I remember looking around, as if she was somehow here. 

"R-Rose..?"

"Mhm! What did Ms Wrinkle talk about today?"

She made jokes, even in death. It was funny. I laughed.

I remember asking her why I couldn't see her. I said I missed her. She said she did too. She said "It's ok. I'll talk to you everyday now!! We can always hang out, right?"

"Y-yeah… thank you, Rosie."

"You're welcome! Now, you should go to sleep, before your mom gets mad. Night night!"

I slept soundly that night. I'm guessing she did too.

I've been hearing dead people ever since then. When my uncle died, I heard him sometimes. Same with my grandma. But the only one I talked to every day was Rose. She got maturer as I did too, and she's always been like my conscience. Also just a voice in my head, but it's oddly comforting.

So over the years, when my mom isn't in the vicinity, I offer help to anyone who wants one last conversation with someone who's died. It's nice to help people when I can. I don't talk to many people, so even small interactions are nice.

That was my life until I went 16. Well, actually, five days before my 16th birthday. I'd escaped the house for a few hours, and was about to go help someone I'd booked an appointment with when the mailman stopped me. He handed me a letter.

~ ~ ~

_You've been invited!_

_We invite you to come take a ride on the S.S Hope, a new cruise ship offering free rides to talented kids!_

_You, **Ariel Byrd,** have been invited as the **Ultimate Spirit Medium.** We eagerly anticipate your arrival!_

_Sincerely,_

_The Crew ;)_

~ ~ ~

I wasn't exactly sure what to do. I mean, I couldn't just leave my mom to go on some random cruise, right? She was the only actual person I could talk to. She'd be heartbroken if I left, right..?

And suddenly, someone tapped me on the shoulder. A tall enough person wearing a captain's uniform and an odd mask that covered their whole face.

"Ariel?"

"Ah-? Y-yes?"

"Perfect! Come, come, the ship's about to leave."

"Huh?! Now?!"

"Yes! Come on, this is your only shot." The person said. I couldn't tell anything about them, apart from how tall they were. Not even their voice gave anything away.

"I-I-"

Rose spoke up.

'Just go! Your mom probably knows anyways, there's no way this would be offered if she didn't give permission.'

'I suppose…'

"Alright."

And then I woke up here.


	2. Day 1 (Part 1)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't add images to ao3, so at the end of all the intros I'll add a link to a page with all the characters! Apologies for the inconvenience

I woke up in some room with a lot of pipes around me. It was also really, really warm. I sat up, looking around.

"Wh-what happened..?"

'Oh , you're up!'

"Rose-?"

'Yeah! You ok? You- I dunno, you passed out or something.'

"I what-?"

'Yeah, when that dude started bringing you to the ship you just sorta… passed out. Then you got brought here.'

"I- oh, no. That doesn't sound good. Or safe." I said, standing up. 

'You're telling me. I wasn't here while you were passed out, so I have no clue what happened. But I think you need to get out of this room.'

"That sounds about right. Are- are you ok?"

'I'm dead. It really doesn't matter.'

"That's- yeah, that's fair… ok, how do I get out of here?"

The room was fairly tall, with pipes and such reaching up to the ceiling. I couldn't see a door immediately.

"I'll take a look around, then."

I walked around the room, trying to see if the door was being concealed by one of the pipes. I checked almost everywhere, and I was half considering climbing up one of the pipes for a better vantage point (but I probably wouldn't be able to anyways) when I heard something. It sounded like someone coughing.

'That's a person! Find 'em, quick!'

"I know, I know-!" 

It sounded like it came from one of the corners. I ran over, looking behind the pipes concealing that bit. As I thought, someone was there. He looked like he'd just woken up.

"H-hello?" I said. He looked up at me.

"Huh-? Oh! Someone else is here. Hey, help me up, would you?" He asked, offering his hand.

"Oh! Of course, sorry. Uhm- ok, here."

I took his hand and pulled him up. He managed to stand up properly, and I could see him entirely now. He seemed… eccentric, to say the least.

"Thanks! Hey, you have a name?" He asked.

"Ah, yes! My name is Ariel Byrd. It's really nice to meet you." 

He smiled and nodded. "That's a cool name! I like it. Well, I'm Zane Nicholls! And before I came here, I was told I'd been accepted as the Ultimate Motivational Speaker! With that outta the way, it's super cool to meet you." 

He extended his hand. I looked at it for a moment, then shook it. I noticed he had a bracelet made of colourful beads on his wrist. I suppose that wasn't much looking at everything below the waist. 

"And you. Also, that Ultimate thing, you got one too?" I asked. 

"Yeah! I'm a known motivational speaker back where I live, so I guess that's what I was brought on as."

"Ah, I see!"

"What are you then, friend? You said you got one too, right?"

'Ooh, he's already calling you friend! Look at you, being social.'

"Rose not now- Ah, you see, I'm… well, from what I know, I'm the Ultimate Spirit Medium. In other words, I-I talk to dead people."

Zane raised his eyebrows. "Really?"

"Y-yeah…"

"That's… really cool!"

"H-huh?!"

"Yeah! I mean, mine is just getting people pumped up and raising their spirits. Haha, spirits-"

'Snnnrk-'

"But yours is like a superpower! That's awesome!" He said, nearly bouncing. He seemed super excited. I laughed softly.

"Well, I- thanks, Zane. I appreciate that."

"Anytime, Ariel! Now, I think we should get out of here. It looks like we're in some sort of boiler room, and I doubt we wanna spend a whole cruise here." He said with a grin. I nodded.

"You're right. Uhm… do we see any way out?" I asked. "I was looking a minute ago, but-"

"Found a door!"

"-huh?"

Zane pointed to a door lodged in the wall. The only way of pointing it out was the tiny button on the wall beside the door. I sighed. I probably should have noticed that.

"Ah, good job."

"Thanks! C'mon, let's get going."

We stepped outside the door, looking up and down the hall. It was surprisingly well decorated considering it was right outside a boiler room. The floors were covered in nice carpeting, and I could've sworn the walls had glittery wallpaper. We never had that sort of wallpaper in my house. I looked at the ship as we walked down the halls.

"So, why'd you come on?" Zane asked me.

"Huh? Oh, well… it was a split second decision, I suppose." I said. "I got a letter about it from a mailman, and a few seconds later this other person came up to me and said it was time to go. So with some… persuasion, I decided I'd come. This was certainly an unconventional method of getting on the ship though."

"That's true! It was kinda the same for me, except I got the letter a few weeks ago."

"Ah, I see. Well, we're both here now anyway." I said. 

"Yeah! Maybe we'll meet some cool people. I've already met you, right?" He said with a grin.

'Ooooh Ariellllll-'

"R o s e - Y-yeah! You seem nice."

We kept walking and eventually turned a corner. We saw two people talking at the end of the hall.

"Hey, more people! Come on." Zane says, starting to move a bit faster. 

"Ah, wait-!"

I ran up after him. I saw him stop at the people, both stopping their conversation to look at him. The boy looked annoyed. The girl seemed confused.

"Heya! Are you two people with Ultimates too?" He asked. 

"...yes. Why?" The guy asked.

"Well, I figured we should be introducing ourselves! I'm Zane Nicholls, the Ultimate Motivational Speaker! How about you?" He asked. 

"Wouldn't you like to know." The guy replied. The girl tapped his arm.

"Now, now. We might as well be sort of civil, even if we don't want to." She extended her hand. "My name is Carmela Rodgers, and I am the Ultimate Robotocist."

Zane shook her hand. "Robots? That's awesome, man! Er- girl!" He said. She chuckled. She looked at the guy.

"Well? Aren't you going to introduce yourself?" Carmela asked. He sighed.

"Fine. Bowen Davis, Ultimate Dressmaker. Good to meet you, or whatever."

"Oh, dressmaker? So you make dresses?" Zane asked. Bowen rolled his eyes.

"Women's clothes in general. Not that it's much of your business." He replied.

I'd just been watching up until now, but Carmela turned to me.

"And who might you be?" She asked.

"Oh! Ah, I'm Ariel Byrd."

"It's nice to meet you, Ariel. Do you have an Ultimate?" She asked me.

"Yeah, I do. I'm the Ultimate Spirit Medium." I told her. She nodded. Bowen snickered.

"Spirit medium? So what, you talk to ghosts?" He asked.

"I- well, yeah…"

"Sure, sure. Look, at least Rodgers and Nicholls here have practical talents. You just sit there talking to yourself, huh?" He asked. I looked away.

"Well… yeah, it's kinda stupid. Sorry."

"Whatever. Just stay out of my way."

I nodded. He walked off. Carmela sighed, shaking her head.

"He has no right to be that rude. Are you alright?" She asked. I nodded.

"Yeah, I'm ok…"

Zane looked at me. I laughed.

"Seriously! Don't worry about it, I'm used to people doubting it. It's ok." I said.

"Well, if you're sure." Carmela said.

"I am."

"Well, alright. Zane?"

"Oh, yeah?'

"Could you come with me for a bit? I'm looking around this place and I was with Bowen, but he doesn't seem to be in a 'people' mood. Would you accompany me?" She asked. He nodded.

"Sure! Well, if that's ok with you, Ariel?" He asked.

"Of course, go ahead." I replied. He nodded.

"Thanks! See you later, Ariel." He said with a wave as he and Carmela walked off. 

I looked around. What now?

I found myself walking down a different hallway. This place was huge, and this was only one floor! There was bound to be more.

'So, enjoying yourself so far?'

"I mean, kinda? Zane seems nice, and Carmela too. Bowen is… well, he's him."

'You don't like him.'

"Not much, no. But I'm on this ship with him now, so I suppose I should try to get along with him."

'You're too nice.'

"Maybe… but oh well. Better too nice than mean, right?"

'Yeah, s'pose.'

"You always were more problematic than me, heh."

'Of course. Remember that kid I pushed ages ago?'

"Vividly. You made him cry."

'Ahh, all in good fun.'

"Somehow I doubt that."

'Hahahaha!'

"What's so- GAH!"

I wasn't watching where I was going, and upon turning a corner, smacked straight into someone a lot taller than me, sending myself flying to the ground. 

"Ah, oops-" I said, before the person bent down. I could now tell they were a girl, and indeed very tall.

"Are you ok? Sorry for bumping into you like that." She said, offering me a hand. 

"No, no, it's my fault! I wasn't watching, I'm sorry…" I apologised, but I took her hand, standing up.

"No, you're alright. We all get distracted now and again. Are you sure you're ok?" She asked. I nodded.

"Mhm, all good. Thank you."

"No worries. Here, I'm Tamika Adasina, the Ultimate Brewer. What's your name?"

"Ariel. Ariel Byrd. It's nice to meet you." I said. She smiled.

"It's very nice to meet you too, Ariel. If I can ask, do you have an Ultimate?" She asked.

"Ah, well- yes, but it's quite silly…" I said. I had left it out on purpose. I was hoping she wouldn't ask.

"Don't worry, you can tell me. Or you can keep it to yourself, if it makes you more comfortable. Whatever you're ok with." She said, placing a hand on my shoulder. It was comforting.

"I- well, I'm the Ultimate Spirit Medium. I talk to dead people." I said. 

"Oh, really? That's interesting! Is it hard?" She asked.

"Huh? Well… not really. If there are spirits around, usually they just speak and I respond. Like- well…"

'Were you gonna use me as an example?'

I nodded. Tamika just tilted her head. 

'Go ahead, I don't mind.'

"Ok. Well, Tamika, my friend Rose died when I was quite small, and I never really got a chance to be upset about it, but… well, she's spoke to me, ever since she died, and she's always here. I think her spirit just follows me around, but I can always talk to her. That's why I nodded a second ago." I explained. She nodded in understanding.

"I see! Well, I don't think it's silly at all! I think it's a wonderful gift you have." She said with a smile. I smiled in return.

"Thank you. That means a lot." 

"You're welcome. Say, want some company?" She asked. I nodded.

"Sure! Thank you."

"Again, it's no problem. Come on, let's go explore." She said, beginning to walk back the way she came. I followed her, still smiling. She was much nicer than Bowen.

"What do you think is around here?" Tamika asked me as we walked through the halls. 

"I'm not sure. This floor is surprisingly large…" I said. I'd never been in a place this big before.

"Well, although it was a rough trip here, I'm enjoying myself so far." She said. I nodded.

"Me too. I- oh!" 

I saw someone turn the corner ahead of us. She looked around, holding her hands together. She saw us and stopped.

"Can we- can we go say hi?" I asked.

"Of course! Come on, let's go." Tamika said, walking forward with me. The girl met us halfway there.

"Hello there. Who are you?" The girl asked.

"I'm Tamika Adasina, and this here is my friend Ariel Byrd." Tamika introduced us. The girl nodded with a smile.

"I see. It's good to meet you. My name is Elena Ashton, and as far as I'm aware, I'm the Ultimate Softball Player."

"That's cool. I like your outfit." I said. She smiled.

"Thank you Arie-"

Suddenly, she scraped her own arm with her left hand. She retracted her right arm in pain, wincing, before sighing.

"Wha- are you ok?" Tamika asked. Elena nodded.

"Yes, yes, I'm alright. I have this thing, you see. Alien Hand Syndrome, it's called. Basically I can't control my left arm, it does whatever it wants. It's like it has its own mind. This sort of thing happens sometimes, hahaha." She explained, grabbing her left arm again.

"Oh, that sounds terrible…" I said. 

"Well, it was definitely terrifying at the start, but now it's, like, a normal thing. Luckily I can still play, or else I wouldn't be here." She said. She really seemed indifferent about it. I could see her left arm twitching.

"Well, if you ever need help with anything, you can let me know, ok?" I offered. She chuckled.

"I appreciate the offer. Thank you both. I'm going to continue now, but perhaps I'll see you later?"

"Right. Bye, Elena!" Tamika said as she left.

"She seems nice. Unfortunate, her condition." I said, almost to myself.

'She seems nice, though.'

"She does."

"Rose, I'm guessing?" Tamika asked.

"Oh! Yeah, Rose." I said. I could hear a faint chuckle, probably Rose. 

We kept walking, looking around, when we finally came across another room. We opened the door, looking inside. It seemed like a big banquet hall, an absolutely huge room with a few tables and chandeliers galore. I audibly gasped, amazed at the decor. Tamika laughed. 

"You like this place?" She asked me. I nodded, in awe.

I realised there were two other people in the room. I realised when one of them started waving his gloved hand in front of my face. He was dressed like a football player.

"Hey! You ok? You seem spaced out!" He asked. I snapped back into reality.

"Ah! Yes, I'm ok. Sorry. Ariel Byrd, you?" I asked. 

"No worries! I'm Kennet Sutherland, Ultimate Frisbee Player! Great to meetcha."

Well, he wasn't a football player.

"I'm Tamika Adasina, Ultimate Brewer. Nice to meet you too, Kennet." Tamika said. He grinned up at her. Everyone was so much shorter than her, it's crazy.

Kennet turned to the other person with him. "And this here is Zephyr, they're the Ultimate Record Producer! He doesn't speak much though."

"Wait, he? They? If- I'm sorry if this is rude, but what pronouns does Zephyr use?" I asked. 

"Any." Zephyr said. "He, she, they, xe. It doesn't matter."

"Ah, I see! That's ok, I just didn't want to mess up…" I said. They nodded. 

"Also, hey!" Kennet chimed back in, looking up at Tamika. "How the hell are you so tall?! No hate! Just- how??"

She laughed. "Well, you get taller with age, shorty. Not much to say."

"With age? What age are-"

_**"TESTING? TESTING? ONE TWO ONE TWO!!"** _

A loud voice suddenly boomed out over the hall, startling us all and raising a yelp from me.

_**"OK COOL, IT'S WORKING!"** _

_**"Yes, I know. Ahem- may everyone please report to the deck? We'll be holding our first check-in there! If you're in the banquet hall, there's a door out to it from there. Everyone else, follow the signs around the floor to find the banquet hall, and the deck. Attendance is mandatory. Thank you."** _

_**"BE THERE OR BE FUCKING OBLITERATED FOOLS!"** _

_**"Please relax."** _

The voices fizzled out, a second and calmer voice having joined in. I sighed, the loud noise not sitting well with me. Kennet looked at the only other door, then shrugged.

"Well, I'm heading out. See you guys in a second!" He said, jogging outside. Zephyr walked after him silently. Tamika looked down at me.

"Are you ok? You seem startled." She asked.

"Huh? Oh, yeah, of course I'm ok! Nobody usually points that out, heh…"

She patted my shoulder with a smile, before starting to walk out to the door. I went after her.

'...hey, Ari?'

"Yeah, Rosie?"

'Call me crazy, but… I've got a bad feeling about this whole thing.'


	3. Day 1 (Part 2)

I stepped outside onto the deck. The sky was a nice shade of purple, and there wasn't any land in sight. I walked over to the side of the ship, looking over the rails. I'd never been away from my own country before, let alone on a boat. The water splashed up at me a bit. I giggled, wiping the water away. Kennet was stood at the rails too, looking over at the water. He looked at me and grinned, before looking back over. Zephyr was sat at a bench closer towards the front of the ship. Tamika just leaned against the wall, watching us.

Carmela walked outside with Zane, both of which seemed to be having a good conversation. Elena walked out on her own, arm still tucked at her side. Bowen barely stepped out of the door, but he was technically outside. Other people walked out too, but I didn't know any of them yet. Once everyone was outside, there was about 17 of us, like the invitation said. 

I heard footsteps behind me. I turned around to see a girl walking towards the rails, leaning over with me.

"Pretty, isn't it?" She asked, voice soft. 

"Yes, it is." I replied.

"Uhm… hi."

"Hehe, hi."

"My name's **Hasemi Mamiko**. I'm the **Ultimate Quilling Artist."**

"Quilling?"

"It's, uhm- it's this kind of art where you use paper and twist it into all these shapes and designs and such, and it makes really pretty pictures if it's done right. I have some on me, I can show you later, maybe, if you want…"

"Sure, that sounds nice. Thank you."

"You're welcome..!"

She gave me a small smile, which I returned. She seemed even more nervous than I usually am, which is almost funny.

We stayed there for a bit, looking out over the waves. I was gonna say something else, but I couldn't think of anything. Hasemi seemed to have an idea, but as she went to speak, the speakers fizzled in.

_**"OK EVERYONE'S OUTSIDE?!"** _

_**"Yes, they are. Please relax, you're giving me a headache…"** _

_**"PREPARE FOR THE MOST EPIC REVEAL!"** _

"Who's saying that? One's really loud." Carmela said. Before anyone could give their thoughts though, we heard a "Woah!"

We turned to Zane as he stumbled back, a part of the floor beneath him opening up. Everyone shuffled back a bit.

Suddenly, two things shot out of the hole, which closed up beneath them. They landed and stood up. They were…

Incredibly short.

They seemed like 2 bears, split down the middle. They both had one white half, but one had a blue half and the other had a red half. The blue one cleared their throat (does it have a throat??) and hopped up onto a bench.

"Good evening, passengers. It's a delight to meet you this evening, and welcome to the newly named S.S Despair." It said. 

"What the fuck is that?" Someone said. 

"Thank you for that elegant question. To answer your question, my name is Monotain. That there is my first mate, Monomate."

"Those are the least original names ever…" a different girl muttered. 

Monotain sighed. "Off to a great start. I don't fancy this. Monomate, would you like to take over?"

"HELL YEAH!!" Monomate jumped up onto the bench, shoving Monotain off. "THAT RIGHT THERE IS YOUR FUCKING CAPTAIN! I'M THE FIRST MATE, YOU DIG?!"

"What? That tiny thing is our captain? Doesn't the captain steer the ship or something? I doubt that thing can even reach the wheel!" A different girl said. 

"HEY! DON'T DISS THE CAPTAIN!" Monomate said, stamping his tiny foot. The girl just laughed.

"He's tiny. That's funny." She said. I covered my mouth with my hand to hide the smile growing on my face. If those things were actually in control of the ship, I really didn't want to get on their bad side. Monotain just sighed.

"Not the welcome we were expecting…"

"HEY! SHUT UP WEEB!" Monomate yelled at the girl.

"W-weeb..?" Hasemi asked.

"Hey! Vocaloid doesn't make me a weeb!" The girl yelled.

"SAME THING PIPSQUEEK! NOW, LEMME TELL YOU WHY YOU'RE ACTUALLY HERE!"

The girl just folded her arms and stayed quiet, a small pout on her face. She seemed interesting.

"NOW! YOU'RE PROBABLY WONDERING WHY 17 OF YOU, WHO ARE APPROXIMATELY THE SAME AGE, ARE ON THIS BOAT! WELL, HERE'S YOUR ANSWER!"

He laughed for a second.

"YOU KIDS ARE GONNA PARTICIPATE IN A **KILLING GAME!!** "

"What?! A what?!"

"A killing game?!"

"Like w-wink murder, or something..?"

"I wanna get off this boat!!

"CALM THE FUCK DOWN!" Monomate yelled. "THIS AIN'T NO RECESS GAME! YOU FUCKERS ARE GONNA BE KILLING EACH OTHER!"

"What do you mean?! You're crazy if you think we'll kill each other!" Tamika yelled. 

"WELL YOU'RE NOT GETTING OFF THIS BOAT IF YOU DON'T!"

"Huh?" I asked. Monotain stepped back onto the bench (not that it did much, they were still only up to my chest).

"Here's the deal, passengers. This boat can keep sailing for as long as it wants, we've made sure of that. And you're all stuck here, unless you want to try to swim hundreds of miles across the freezing cold water. I warn you, you wouldn't last ten minutes out there." He explained. "But if you kill someone and get away with it, we'll let you off the ship, simple as. Everyone else will have to stay behind, but the killer goes free. Sounds easy, right?" 

"Wh- no! This is absolutely insane!" Kennet yelled.

"Maybe, but those are your options. You're not going home unless you kill someone, and that's final. Now, to make your stay on the S.S Despair more comfortable, we've given you all a private cabin on the ship, which you may locate after this meeting. You're also being given these Monopads. They're tablets that encompass a map of the ship, a text feature, an announcement feature, a set of profiles for each passenger and a list of rules. You are to follow these rules to the letter. Failure to abide by these rules will result in your immediate death."

There was mass panic at this point, myself included. I deal with death every day of my life, I didn't particularly fancy witnessing it first hand, let alone dying myself! Monotain went around handing us these Monopads as if nothing was happening. I took the one I was handed, despite my trembling hands.

"Now, you'll also find you're confined to this level on the ship, and certain rooms are closed off. You cannot access locked rooms. Now, unless Monomate has anything to add..?"

"KILL EACH OTHER!"

"Ok. Well, on behalf of the staff on the S.S Despair… enjoy your trip."

And suddenly, the ground opened again and they hopped back in, disappearing. 

There was a moment of almost stunned silence.

"...what the fuck? What the fuck?!" The girl from earlier exclaimed. 

"What's all this?" Elena asked, holding her Monopad away from her body. 

"I- is there really no other way off the ship?" Another guy asked. Zephyr looked off the ship, looking for any sign of land. They shook their head.

"Oh my god…" I murmured.

"Well, this is nothing new I suppose." One of the guys from earlier said. Bowen raised an eyebrow.

"What's that supposed to mean?" He asked. The other guy sighed.

"Maybe an introduction will make sense of that statement. My name is **Adelo Panetta,** and I am the **Ultimate Mafioso**. I work for the mafia in my town."

"What?!" A girl with… very bright hair, exclaimed. 

"Huh. I thought those things were meant to be secret?" Bowen commented, seemingly unphased.

"Yes, usually, but you know little details about my gang or where I even come from. Besides, I can always kill you if you try to leak any info. I have an incentive to do so now, too." Adelo said. Bowen nodded. It was quiet again for a second. I decided to check the Monopad to see those rules that were mentioned while everyone started talking again.

_ **S.S Despair Ground Rules** _

_**1- Failure to follow the rules will result in punishment.** _

_**2- Nighttime starts at 10pm and ends at 8am. During nighttime hours, areas such as the galley will be closed off and water will stop running.** _

_**3- Passengers must sleep in a cabin during nighttime hours.** _

_**4- Violence against Captain Monotain or first mate Monomate is strictly forbidden, as is destroying surveillance cameras or boat property such as surveillance cameras.** _

_**5- Any passenger that kills another passenger becomes a 'blackened'. If they get away with their murder, the blackened may leave the boat.** _

_**6- A body is classed as 'discovered' when three passengers, not including the blackened, have found the body.** _

_**7- Attendance at meetings organised by Monotain or Monomate is mandatory. This does not apply to any meetings organised by passengers.** _

_**8\. Breakfast will be served in the banquet hall at 8:30am every morning. Dinner will be served in the banquet hall at 6pm every night.** _

_**New rules may be added as seen fit.** _

"Oh lord…" I whispered.

'Hey, Ariel, are you alright?'

"Yeah, I- I don't know. You were right, Rose, this isn't good. I-I can't believe I agreed to this stupid trip! I messed up, I-"

'Hey hey, calm down. Calm down. It'll be ok, alright? You'll find a way off this ship, and so will everyone else, and you'll be ok.'

"But what if something happens? I'm weak, Rose, if someone had to choose someone to kill they'd choose me! I don't know what to-"

"Ahem?"

I stopped talking, looking up at the group. Almost everyone was watching me, most looking confused. I looked down in embarrassment.

"Uhh, you good there?" One of the girls asked.

"Y-yeah, sorry…" I said.

"What's up with you, huh? You were talking to nobody really quick there." A guy asked.

"I- well, uhm…"

Tamika placed a hand on my shoulder. I sighed. 

"I'm a Spirit Medium. Ariel Byrd, Ultimate Spirit Medium. I can talk to dead people. That's who I was talking to, the dead." I said, a bit louder than usual. Bowen tutted, rolling his eyes.

"Ah, the dead? That's interesting." Someone else said. She stepped forward. "Do they all speak English, or whatever your home's language is?" She asked.

"H-huh?" I asked. She walked up to me, standing right in front of me. 

"Let me introduce myself. **Nadiya Palatnik, Ultimate Translator.** I want to know about these people. How do they speak? Do you speak any other languages? Well?"

"Ah, well- n-no, I don't, and- and they don't either, I- please step away from me this is very intimidating." 

She sighed, breathing right onto my face. "Very helpful, Byrd." She did step away though, walking back over to the rail. People looked between me and her. I cleared my throat.

"Ok, uhm… I'm gonna go inside. T-take a look at the rules, guys, they seem important." And with that, I walked inside. I walked through the banquet hall, stepping back out into the hallway.

I walked through the halls, following the map on the pad I was given. This seemed to be a pretty big floor, but using a map made it a bit easier. I passed the boiler room at one point. I was gonna go inside, but…

I jiggled the handle.

"It's locked? Huh…"

I didn't do much, though. We were told we weren't allowed to go into locked rooms, so I left it. 

'How are you feeling?'

"Ok, I guess… I'm still scared though. This whole thing is so unusual, I… I don't wanna be here."

'Valid. But I'm sure you'll be ok, yeah? You're really tough when you wanna be. And besides, you can talk to ghosts and stuff! That's like a superpower! You basically have an advantage.'

"Sure… people are probably thinking it's stupid though…"

'Did that Bowen guy get you down?'

"Mm…"

'Don't listen to him. He's a prick.'

"Haha… thanks. I-"

"Hey!"

I turned around. One of the girls was running up the hall to me. I recognised her as the one who mentioned Vocaloid.

"Ah, hello…"

"Heya! You're the girl who can talk to ghosts and stuff, right?" She asked. I nodded.

"That's awesome! Ah, let me introduce myself! I'm **Misiki Nakato,** the **Ultimate Vocaloid Producer**! Though usually, I go by **Codebug**."

"Nice to meet you..! And, thank you for the compliment a second ago." 

"No worries! Wanna be friends? If we're stuck on this ship together, we might as well be friends." She asked. 

"Friends? With me?" 

I've never had more than 1 friend in my life, and suddenly I had 3.

"Yeah, of course you! You seem nice. Shy, sure, but really nice." She said. I smiled.

"Sure."

"Sweet! Oh, have you met Tamika yet?" She asked.

"Mhm! We were talking for a while before that meeting thing… she's really tall."

'Don't forget about Zane.'

"You sure like Zane, huh Rose?" I muttered. Misiki tilted her head.

"Ah, sorry. My friend Rose- er, ghost friend, I suppose. I talk to her sometimes." I explained.

"Oh, I see! Tell Rose I say hi."

I snickered. "She's, ah, she's here, y'know. That's how I talk to her."

'Tell Misiki she's funny enough.'

I giggled. "Rose says you're funny."

Misiki punched the air. "Even the dead think I'm funny! Hell yeah!"

I laughed. Rose wasn't wrong, Misiki was definitely really funny. I heard footsteps behind us. 

"Hey, wait a second." I said, stopping. She stopped too. I turned to see another guy that I vaguely recognised from the deck meeting.

"Oh! Heya!" Misiki waved. He chuckled, waving back.

"Hey, you two. I'm tryna introduce myself to everyone, so here I am! **Dwayne Hendrix** , in the flesh as the **Ultimate Improv Comedian**! Happy to meetcha, ladies."

"You too, man! I think I've heard of you, actually." Misiki said. I just smiled. Two very clear extroverts and one introvert. Love it.

"Heh, nice! Can't say I've heard of you, but I'd like to get to know ya, provided the chance." Dwayne said with what I'm pretty sure was a wink. Misiki just laughed.

"Sure, sure. Well, if we have any sorta internet here you can look me up. I've got a Wikipedia page, you'll learn loads there." She said. Dwayne laughed too.

"Maybe I will. I doubt the pictures look as good as you, though." He said. 

"Now, I'm no expert, but I'm pretty sure they're flirting." I whispered.

'Dwayne is flirting. Misiki is just rejecting him.'

As the other two talked, someone walked down the hall. A girl in a red dress. She stopped and looked at the other two, then at me.

"Heya, sugar. I remember you from the meeting." She said. I nodded.

"You certainly have quite the talent! Definitely better than my old one. But, for politeness' sake, I'm **Chrissy Blankenship**. I'm the **Ultimate Lounge Singer.** I specialize in jazz, dontcha know. I hope we can get to know each other, even if the circumstances are unfortunate."

"M-me too. It's very nice to meet you." I said. She smiled.

"And to you, Ariel. Now, there's this fella around, don't remember his name but he's the **Ultimate Paparazzo**. All I'm gonna say is, if you run into him, you'd better smile for the camera. He's a photo fanatic!" She explained.

"Ah, I see. Well, thank you!"

"Anytime, darling. I'll see you around." She strutted off. If Dwayne gets shut down by Misiki, I feel like he'll be onto Chrissy next.

Speaking of, Dwayne was walking away when I looked back at them. Misiki watched him go with a chuckle. 

"He's cool. Definitely shooting his shot, I'll tell you that." She said. I smiled.

"Well, wanna get going?" She asked.

"Ok."

She smiled back at me and started walking, to which I followed. I've been doing a lot of that recently. Either way, we kept going through the halls, eventually navigating our way to the cabins. There was 17 rooms total; 8 on either side, and one right up the end. Outside one of the rooms was two people. One was the bright haired lady I saw earlier, and the other was a guy with a camera, eagerly trying to take pictures of her. I had a feeling I knew who the camera guy was.

Misiki looked at me, then at them. "Wanna go over?" She asked me. I shrugged and nodded. We walked over, listening to their conversation.

"I can't believe I'm here with you! Ahh, I'm such a big fan!!" The guy exclaimed, seeming excited and flushed. The girl just laughed.

"I'm so happy to meet a fan here. Ah, well, paparazzi really, but still. What's your name, kid?"

"My name? Oh! Right! My name is **Tobias Lorenzen. Ultimate Paparazzo** , as you know!"

"You sure are energetic. Well, pleased to meet you. I'm sure you know who I am?"

"Of course!! You're **Aqua Iris** , but that's not your real name, it's just the name you were given! And I can only assume, given your skills, you're here as the **Ultimate Trapeze Artist!** "

"Right again! You know a lot about me, huh?"

'Creep.'

_"Rose-"_

"Of course! You and anyone who took my fancy! Ah, if I may, could you let me snap a few pics while I'm here? It'd be an honor!"

"Hahahahaha! Sure, sure. Go ahead, Toby."

"Toby..! Ahh, a nickname already!"

As Tobiad started setting up his camera, I decided to walk over.

"S-sorry to interrupt you guys."

"Oh, hey. No problem at all! Ariel, right?" Aqua asked. I nodded.

"Yep, that's me. And you're Aqua, right? I overheard just there."

"Yep. And this here is Tobias, as I'm sure you know."

"Hi there! Ah…" Toby met my eyes. "You… I don't know you. I know almost everyone here, except for Zephyr… and you." He said, almost as if he was judging me.

"Ah, well I suppose that makes sense. I'm just a small spirit medium that occasionally takes jobs in my town, so I'm not famous or anything."

"Hm… well, I'm sure that'll change! You've got potential. You'll be famous some day, mark my words." He said, his judgy demeanor seemingly gone now. What a personality flip.

"Thanks-! That's very nice of you."

"Hehe. Now, the camera's ready! Ok, Aqua, maybe one hand behind the head..?"

Me and Misiki stepped away again, walking away. I had a feeling they'd be busy for a bit.

"I never even introduced myself..!" Misiki said with a laugh. I giggled too.

"Tobias is definitely… eccentric."

"You're telling me! And I'm an energetic person. But still, I'm sure we'll run into him again. Maybe he knows me too! Who knows?"

"Probably. Hey, who's that?" I asked, pointing to a guy who'd clearly arrived in the hallway after us. He had messy hair which he kept one hand it, a notebook in the other. Misiki walked over.

"Heya!"

"Oh! Hello there." The guy said.

"I'm Misiki Nakato, and this here is my new friend Ariel Byrd!" She introduced us both. I waved.

"Yeah, I know Ariel from outside. I'm **Terry Rhodes** , and I'm the **Ultimate Taxonomist**. It's… kinda just a fancy word for biology and stuff. I organise organisms into categories and such, y'know? Anyways, enough of that. Happy to meet you."

"You too!" I said. I had no clue what a taxonomist was, even after the brief explanation, but I might ask later. If I have the courage.

"Heh. And, Misiki, was it?" He asked.

"Yeah! Codebug works too if you don't wanna call me Misi-"

"You made _Fukai shikō_ , right? The song?"

Misiki gasped. "Finally! Someone knows my songs! Ahh, I'm so happy! Yes, yes, that's me!! You know my sings!" She jumped up and down, literally bouncing with excitement. Terry smiled and clapped his hands. 

"Yeah!! It's one of my favourites, ever! That and _Yamete, tsudzukete_ are my favourites."

" _Yamete tsudzukete_ is my favourite too! It was so fun to put together. I- oh, I bet you didn't know this! C'mere…"

The two started chatting about god knows what. I laughed to myself, deciding to just leave them be. As I walked away, Tobias bounced past me, pictures nearly spilling out of his bag. I smiled.

I wondered what to do next. I mean, I'd distracted myself momentarily, but we were still stuck here with no way out. Suddenly, though, a loud chime rang out over the hallway.

_**"Attention passengers. It is 6pm. Please come to the banquet hall for dinner. Thank you."** _

It was definitely Monotain's voice. 

Well, that answers what I'm doing next.

Stopping for a second to adjust the flower in my hair, I made my way to the banquet hall.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey!! This is also being posted on Wattpad if you wanna read it there, it'll have the images in the actual book lol (Posted under the same username as here!)  
> If you wanna keep reading here though, here's the link to a post with the characters :)
> 
> https://gravestone-monarch.tumblr.com/post/641697496791465984/gravestone-monarch-danganronpa-voices-of-the
> 
> Thank you for reading!


	4. Day 1 (Part 3)

I made my way back to the banquet hall, finding some people already there. None of my sort of friends were there, like Zane or Misiki or Tamika. I looked around, trying to see who I could sit with. Eventually, someone waving caught my eye. Kennet was waving at me, sitting with Hasemi. I walked over and sat down in one of the seats. Both smiled at me.

"Hello again, Ariel." Hasemi greeted me.

"Heya!!" Kennet said. 

"Hi again, both of you. How was your day?" I asked. 

"Well, as good as it could be. I mean, we're stuck in this weird ass game, but at the same time, we're on a literal cruise ship! So y'know, pros and cons." Kennet explained. I nodded.

"That's true…" Hasemi said. "I'm still on edge, understandably so, but I'm hoping everything goes smoothly. I-I'm staying optimistic." 

"That's a good attitude!" Kennet said with a thumbs up. She smiled.

Other people were walking into the hall as we chatted. I saw Misiki walk in with Tamika and Tobias, the latter talking to them both eagerly. I almost pitied them, but Misiki seemed to be enjoying the attention. 

I also noticed Elena walk in behind them alone. She looked around, like I had been a minute ago. I figured I'd ask her over, so I waved to her. She noticed me fairly quickly, and smiled as she walked over. She took a seat. 

"Hello again Ariel." She said 

"Hi, Elena." I replied. Hasemi waved to her.

Kennet looked at Elena with a puzzled expression. She noticed.

"Are you alright?" She asked. 

"Yeah, just… ah, it's nothing. Forget about it." He said with a chuckle.

"Well, if you say so. I'm Elena, as Ariel said. You?"

"Name's Kennet. Nice to meet ya!"

"Oh, Kennet? That's funny."

"Huh?"

Elena shook her head. "It's nothing bad, I assure you. I knew a guy named Kennet a year or two ago. He went to school with me."

"You did? Wait- Elena Ashton?!"

"I- wait a moment. Kennet… Kennet Sutherland?!"

"Holy crap, Elena!"

Kennet suddenly stood out of his seat and moved to Elena, wrapping her in a hug. She hugged back with a laugh. 

"Holy fuck, it's actually you! I haven't seen you in ages, Elle!" He said.

"I know-! It's been too long, Kennet!" She replied. After a moment, they parted. Elena's left arm punched the table.

"Hahaha-! Dude, I'm so stoked to see you!" Kennet continued. "I- we thought you-"

"Me too. I've missed you."

Me and Hasemi looked at each other.

"Uhm… are we missing something..?" Hasemi asked. Elena turned to her.

"Oh, right. Apologies. See, me and Kennet went to school together a year or two ago. We were very close friends. But something happened, and I had to leave school. I haven't seen Kennet here since then." She explained.

"Oh, I see! It's very coincidental that you met again." I said. 

"Yeah! Dude, I can't believe this, I just- you're here! This is awesome!" Kennet said. I knew he was energetic, but I hadn't seen him this happy until now. Elena laughed. As this was all going on, Elena's left arm was rapidly tapping the table. I don't even think she noticed.

They kept chatting away excitedly, filling in the details of what they'd missed over two years. I smiled, as did Hasemi. 

"That's nice." She said.

"Yeah. I didn't expect any reunions here."

"Mhm."

'Heh. Isn't that sweet?'

"Yeah."

I stood up. Food had come a while ago, and we'd eaten together through chatter.

"Well, this was fun. Thank you for eating with me." I said.

"No problem. See you later, Ariel..!" Hasemi said.

"Bye Ariel!"

"See you, Ariel.".

I waved and walked out. Back out in the hall, I wondered what to do now. People were slowly leaving. I checked my Monopad for the time.

"7:15… did I really spend that long eating?" I asked myself.

'Eating, talking to people for once, watching a movie-esqu reunion… you know.'

"Glad to see you're talking again, Rose."

'You can't see me, Ari.'

"Y-you know what I mean!"

I heard her laughing. I rolled my eyes.

"Maybe I'll just head out to the deck for a bit." I decided. 

I walked back through the banquet hall again, knowing I probably looked stupid, and stood back out on the deck. It was dark now, the sky littered with stars. I smiled, walking over to the benches and sitting down on one beside the rail. I leaned on it, watching the water move. It was calming.

"Y'know… despite this whole situation, with this killing game or whatever, I'm kinda glad to be away from my normal life. Besides, I'm sure this is some weird trick. Nobody's actually gonna die, right?"

'...yeah. Nothing's gonna happen.'

"Yeah. Thanks, Rosie."

"No problem."

I sat in silence again. I sat back on the bench properly, closing my eyes and listening to everything around me. There were seagulls somewhere, the waves were hitting the ship… it was nice.

I felt tapping on my shoulder. Hard tapping. I jolted awake. Wait, awake? Was I asleep? 

Apparently I was, because now I was rubbing my eyes and looking up at Zephyr, who was the one tapping me.

"Oh… did I fall asleep..?" I asked. They nodded.

"Sorry. I-I'm really sorry, I hope I didn't trouble you or anything-"

They shook their head, sitting down beside me.

"...what time is it?"

"9pm."

"Holy moly- I slept for two hours?! I mean- oops. Thanks for coming to wake me up."

He nodded again. We sat in silence for a moment, watching the waves. The sky was somehow darker now, but it was nice, still. The moon shone bright, like a beacon in the sky.

"I talked to someone's mother once." I said. "Someone's- ah, someone's dead mother. She loved the moon. She named her daughter after the moon. I think of that every time I see the moon, and I think… even if that lady is dead, her memory lives on in her family. And in me."

Zephyr didn't reply for a moment. I was going to apologise for my random conversation topic when they spoke again.

"That's nice. I like your talent."

"Ah- thank you. That means a lot."

"Mm."

After a bit of sitting in silence again, Zephyr checked their Monopad. I noticed that theirs had a different pattern on the case to mine. It had shades of purple, yellow, black and white on it. Mine was sort of beige with pink stripes. 

"It's 9:30." They said.

"Oh, I- ok, we should head inside then."

"Yes. Good night."

"G-good night! Sleep well!" 

Zephyr nodded and walked inside, the doors swinging behind her. I watched her go before standing up myself, walking inside. The chandelier had stopped lighting now, making the hall dark. I made my way through and stepped out into the hall. 

I made my way back to the cabins, finding just a few people standing outside. Aqua and Tobias were talking again outside of Aqua's room. Elena and Kennet were saying goodnight. Zephyr was closing their door as I walked by.

I looked at each door, reading the name labels to see which was mine. Eventually, I found my cabin in between Adelo and Zane. A motivational speaker on one side, a mafia member on the other.

There's a sentence.

I opened my door, it opening without a hitch. I stepped inside silently, closing it. I managed to get it locked properly. 

I looked at it. It was quite nice, actually. The carpet was soft, unlike my own room at home. Back at home, my room's carpet was years old, scraggly and dirty, and the wallpaper was peeling. It was so much nicer here. I should really hate being in this game, but the luxuries were a comfort. 

I sat down on the bed, sighing at the soft mattress. 

"This is- ahh, this is amazing…"

'Budge over, let me see!'

"Hahaha…"

Even though I knew she was joking, I sat up and moved over a bit. I sat there for a moment, thinking.

...no, I've done enough thinking for today. Sleep sounds good.

"I'm gonna sleep."

'Do you have pyjamas?'

"I-I'll find them tomorrow. For now, I'm taking off my shoes and coat and sleeping. I want to relax."

I'd never dream of doing this usually, but this was a special occasion. As I said, I took off my shoes and hung up my coat, lying down.

"Night, Rose."

'Good night. Sleep tight. Don't get stabbed with a knife-'

"Rose!!"

I sighed as she laughed, pulling the covers over myself. Sleep came easy.

_Day 1; Complete!_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://danganronpa-votp.tumblr.com/post/641783799798235136/17-remain


	5. Chapter 1: Cruise Ship Into The Unknown

~ ~ ~


	6. Day 2

I was woken up to a loud bell ringing out over the speakers. I jolted awake, taking a minute to realise what it was.

_**"HEYO! IT'S 8AM, GET YOUR ASSES AWAKE!"** _

_**"Breakfast will be served soon."** _

I sighed, sitting up.

"Good morning."

'Morning, Ariel.'

I smiled to myself, standing up and walking over to my mirror. I remembered I'd slept in my dress, and my hair was sticking up. I sighed. Breakfast was in half an hour, so… plenty of time to get ready. 

I was wrong. 

My hair didn't agree with me this morning, and it took a while to brush through. I also discovered that my closet doesn't have anything except duplicates of my outfit, so although that saved me time, I proceeded to get locked into my own bathroom. This took up 25 minutes altogether, and once I escaped my bathroom I had to actually navigate the halls to find the banquet hall again. 

'You're hopeless with directions.'

"Y-yeah, I know. But it's not my fault! I didn't get out much as a kid. Or… ever."

'That's fair, I suppose. Don't you, like, have a map though?'

"I-"

I stopped and sighed, pulling out my Monopad. Hearing a ghost cackle should usually be disturbing, but when it's Rose, it doesn't phase me anymore. I pulled up the map on my Monopad. Luckily, I wasn't too far away, so I should make it in time.

I made it to the hall at around 8:35, which wasn't as late as I was expecting. I walked inside and was greeted by Misiki at the door.

"Ariel!! There you are!" She exclaimed.

"Ah, Misiki-! Sorry if I kept you waiting, I- were you waiting for me?" I asked.

"Mhm! No worries, though. Tamika was asking about you, and Zane is sitting with us too!" 

"Ah, ok-"

I felt someone rush into my back, stumbling forward with a yelp. I caught myself on a table, turning around. I saw Hasemi panicking, reaching forward to help me.

"I'm so- so sorry! I was rushing to get in, I didn't see- I didn't mean to hurt you!" She stammered out. 

"It's ok-! I'm alright, it's not your fault, really! Don't worry, Hasemi, it's ok!" I reassured her.

"Are you sure? If you're hurt, I-"

"No, no! I'm not hurt, don't worry!"

My arm was a bit sore from hitting the table, but I wouldn't admit that. 

I stood up properly. "Ah, Misiki, this is Hasemi."

I noticed that Misiki seemed slightly distracted, looking at Hasemi. Hasemi looked back at her, smiling sheepishly. Eventually Misiki snapped back to attention.

"Ah! Heya! Misiki. Codebug. Nice to meetcha." 

"Nice to meet you too..!"

The girls smiled at each other, and we started making our way to the table. Tamika and Zane smiled at us as we arrived.

"Hey guys! Good to see you, Ariel!" Zane greeted us. 

"You too, Zane." I said in return.

"How were you yesterday, Ariel? I didn't get to see you much after the deck." Tamika asked.

"Oh, me-? Yeah, I'm fine! It was sorta embarrassing at the time, but it really wasn't anything major."

"That's good."

I nodded. As we started up our usual conversation, breakfast was served.

I finished up first. I've found I'm an unusually fast eater. I stood up, taking my plate in my hands.

"Ok, I'm finished. May I excuse myself?" I asked. Tamika chuckled.

"You don't need to ask, Ariel. You can just leave." She told me. That was a foreign concept to me.

"Really? Back at home, I always had to ask to leave the table or mom would yell at me." I said. Tamika looked confused for a second, before dismissing whatever she was thinking.

"That's… odd. Well, no, you don't have to do that here."

"Ok! Thanks. I-I'm gonna leave after this, I wanna look around a bit." I said. Zane nodded.

"That's cool! I'll see you later then, yeah?" He asked. I nodded.

"Mhm! I'll see you guys later." I said. Misiki and Hasemi looked away from each other (Hasemi was explaining the art of quilling to Misiki and she seemed invested) to wave to me, before getting right back into it. I laughed as I walked away, into the galley. I put my plate in the sink and washed it. I left it to dry beside the sink and left. I cast one more glance back to the table as I left, giving a wave I don't think any of them saw.

I walked through the halls from the banquet hall to my room, slightly more familiar with the route now. I arrived back at the cabins, unsurprised at the lack of people there. I was about to leave to go do something else when I heard someone call after me.

"Hey, you there!"

I turned around to see Aqua behind me, waving as she walked over.

"Ah, hello!"

"Hey. Ariel, right? We met outside my cabin yesterday."

"That's right."

"I knew it, heh. I meet a lot of people, so sometimes it's hard to keep track of everyone."

"Mm."

"Well, anyways. I'm gonna be doing my morning stretches soon, and since you're the first person I've seen since after breakfast, I was wondering if you'd help me?"

"Oh, s-sure."

"Excellent! Come, come, into my room. I'll explain what happens from here."

I nodded and stepped into Aqua's cabin.

I spent some time stretching with Aqua. We got a bit closer today.

I don't know how Aqua runs those stretches every morning! I helped her with some, and did some myself, and by the end of the hour my limbs were aching. I collapsed against the wall, panting.

"Hahaha! You alright, Ariel?" Aqua asked me, sitting beside me.

"Hah… yes, I'm- hah, I'm ok, just not used to- hah, that much exercise."

"Ah, I see. This is just something that's become part of my routine over the years."

"Really? That must be hard."

"Not really, actually. When I started it was hard, of course, but once you do it for a few months it gets easier. And I've been doing this for what, 10 years now?"

"10 years?! S-sorry, I just didn't think you'd been doing that for so long..!"

"Haha! Yes, I've been doing this for quite a while. Since I started when I was 9, and I'm 19 now-"

'She's 19?! Jesus christ Ariel, you're only 16! You better catch up.'

"-I've been in the business for a whole 10 years. Sounds big when I say it out loud, honestly."

"Yeah! That's huge. If I may ask, how did you get into trapeze?"

"Well, it's a basic story, really, but you know. Y'know how kids always say they're gonna run away to the circus?"

"Yeah?"

"Well, I actually went through with it. With good reason to! My father was abusive and my mother was never there to stop him. So eventually, I ran off and found a circus and snuck in, and by the time they found me they'd already started moving again, so they kept me on board. A child star, I was."

"Woah…" I said, thinking about it. She'd really had a dark childhood, but she bounced back and gotten amazing at this skill. It was admirable.

"Heh, well that's how my life's been so far. Traveling around with a circus until now, when I got kidnapped and brought onto a ship. It's almost funny when I say it out loud." 

I just nodded. Aqua laughed.

"Sorry, that's a lot to dump on ya. You can go if you want."

"Alright. S-see you later, Aqua."

"See you, Ariel."

I stood up, having regained my breath, and walked out, closing her cabin door behind me. I looked around, wondering what to do next. Maybe someone would be out on the deck. 

I made my way there and stepped out onto the deck. As I expected, someone was indeed here. I walked up to Tamika with a smile.

"Hi, Tamika."

"Oh! Hello Ariel." She replied with a smile. 

"How has your morning been?" I asked.

"Good, thank you. What about you?"

"Oh, it's been good! I did some stretches with Aqua."

"That's nice."

I watched the waves with Tamika. We got a bit closer today.

"Have you checked those profiles yet?" Tamika asked me.

"Oh, no, I haven't. I'll take a look now, actually. It'll be helpful to know a bit more about the others."

I pulled out my Monopad, opening the Profiles tab. 17 names filled the page. I chose mine first.

 **Name:** Ariel Byrd

 **Age:** 16

 **Height:** 5'6

 **Talent:** Ultimate Spirit Medium

 **Likes:** Flowers

 **Dislikes:** Headaches

"That's… not a lot, but it's oddly specific." I said. Tamika hummed.

"Heh. Check mine next, eh?" She asked.

"Oh! Sure."

I opened Tamika's tab next.

 **Name:** Tamika Adasina

 **Age:** 21

 **Height:** 6'2

 **Talent:** Ultimate Brewer

 **Likes:** Happy Hour

 **Dislikes:** New York

"I-I- wait, you're 21?!" I exclaimed. Tamika burst out laughing while I stuttered in surprise. "Wh- how?! Everyone here is student aged! How are you- wha-?!"

"Hahahaha! I don't know, all I know is I'm older than everyone else here."

"I- yeah, obviously! I- woah! No wonder you're so tall!"

"Yep-! Pffft!"

Tamika kept laughing over my lingering surprise. I didn't have a guess on what age she was, but that wasn't what I was expecting.

As we calmed down, we went through some of the others' profiles.

 **Name:** Bowen Davis

 **Age:** 19

 **Height:** 5'9

 **Talent:** Ultimate Dressmaker

 **Likes:** Dresses

 **Dislikes:** Uselessness

"Dislikes uselessness… I noticed." I said softly.

 **Name:** Elena Ashton

 **Age:** 17

 **Height:** 5'7

 **Talent:** Ultimate Softball Player

 **Likes:** Cheese

 **Dislikes:** Outbursts

'Huh. I didn't peg Elena for the cheese type.'

"Oh, so only certain kinds of people can eat cheese now Rose?"

'Maybe.'

 **Name:** Tobias Lorenzen

 **Age:** 17

 **Height:** 5'9

 **Talent:** Ultimate Paparazzo

 **Likes:** Celebrities

 **Dislikes:** Being ignored

"Nobody would've guessed he liked celebs, huh?" Tamika said, the sarcasm clear in her voice. I laughed.

As we looked through some of them, we heard someone clear their throat. Turning around, we saw Carmela standing at the door.

"Apologies for interrupting you, you seemed to be having fun. Tamika, do you mind coming with me? I'm working on something I feel you could help me with."

"Oh, sure. Ariel, do you mind if I..?" She asked me. I shook my head.

"No no, go ahead! Have fun." I said with a thumbs up. Tamika nodded, walking back inside with Carmela. I decided to stay outside for a bit.

Eventually I wandered back into the banquet hall. I wasn't expecting anyone to be there, considering dinner wasn't for another hour, but I found Hasemi sitting at a table, holding something in her hands. 

I walked over and sat down.

"Hello, Hasemi."

"Oh! H-hey Ariel. I didn't know you were outside?"

"Yeah, I was with Tamika earlier, but she had to go help Carmela with something."

"Ah, I see."

Now that I was sitting closer, I could see the thing in her hands was a piece of paper.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"Practicing. The tables here are the biggest we have, so I'm practicing here. I can't make a full piece since I don't have the materials."

"Oh, I see. Do you- do you have any of your pieces on you?"

"Oh! Yeah, I do! One second…"

Hasemi went rummaging in her bag to find something.

I spent some time talking to Hasemi about quilling art. We grew a bit closer today.

"Woah! I can't believe you can do all that with your hands and some paper!"

"Hehehe… yeah, it's an art. I suppose when you're the arts and crafts kid, it catches up to you." Hasemi said with a chuckle, putting away the album she'd taken out. She had many examples of her art in it, and it was really impressive.

"Still, all those tiny folds and all… it's really impressive!" I said. She laughed again, scratching her neck.

"Th-thanks. Misiki said that too. I showed her earlier on." She said with a smile, remembering that time.

"With good reason. It's really cool!"

"Thank you, Ariel. I appreciate it."

"Any time."

I checked my Monopad for the time.

"Ah, it's 5:30."

"Oh? Ah, I see. My apologies, I have to go. I told Misiki I'd show her some more of my art before dinner, she seems really interested!" Sje explained, hurriedly packing her stuff.

"That's ok! Tell Misiki I said hi."

"Will do. Goodbye..!"

"Bye."

Hasemi waved and left, running to where the cabins were. I smiled. They seemed to be getting along.

'Heh.'

"What is it?"

'Nothing. Nothing at all.'

Nothing much happened for the rest of the day. Dinner came and went, and I sat with the same people as before (imagine everyone's uproar when I advised they checked Tamika's profile for her age!) and we held a conversation again. It felt really nice to be able to talk to someone over dinner. I've never really been able to before.

After dinner, I went back to my room. I wasn't really sure what to do. 

"Maybe I'll take a nap."

'Sounds good. Even just an early night?'

"Yeah. That's a plan, then."

I took off my coat and hung it up, staying in my dress as I don't have actual pyjamas. I'd just change into a different dress tomorrow.

I lay down again.

"Night, Rose."

'Night Ariel. Sleep well.'

"Mhm."

I turned on my side and pulled the covers up, falling asleep almost instantly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "I can't believe I fucked it up that badly! She can actually- ugh. Oh my god!"
> 
> "It'll be fine. It'll make things more interesting, right?"
> 
> "I suppose you're right. Still, though. Won't she catch on when I- y'know?"
> 
> "Maybe. Probably not, though. Not right away. From what I can tell, she isn't the brightest. Or if she is, she doesn't use those skills for much."
> 
> "Fair. What day had we planned again?"
> 
> "Day 5."
> 
> "Good. Is it all set up?"
> 
> "Yep."
> 
> "Good, good. Ok, get some sleep. I'll finish up here."
> 
> "Alright. Sleep well."
> 
> "And you."


	7. Day 3

I woke up to the wake up call again, not as surprised by it as I was yesterday. I groaned, sitting up. 

'Morning.'

"Morning, Rose… I'm still not used to waking up here."

'I'm not used to watching you wake up here.'

"Fair."

I stood up, stretching. Here's hoping I get to the hall quicker this time compared to yesterday. 

Luckily enough, I did get to the hall properly. Didn't lock myself in the bathroom, didn't forget to use my map. A pretty successful trip all round!

I entered the hall and spotted Misiki and Zane sitting at a table. I walked over and sat with them.

"Morning, Ariel!" Zane greeted me.

"Heya!" Misiki said.

"Hello guys. How did you sleep?" I asked. 

"Good, thanks! How 'bout you?" Zane asked.

"Alright, thank you." I replied with a smile. Food was served a few minutes after that. We ate together and chatted. I hadn't talked to Zane much since we'd split up the first day, so it was nice to hear what he was up to. And Misiki, of course!

Zane's been getting along with Carmela, which was nice to hear. Well, he gets along with almost everyone, but Carmela was fun to talk to, apparently. She'd asked him for help on some project, apparently, and he'd given one of his "famous awe-inspiring motivational speeches!" in his words. 

Misiki and Hasemi have been hanging out too. I wasn't surprised, I'd seen them talking at the table during meals. Misiki had been getting to know some of the others too, like Tamika and Terry. Terry turned out to be a big Vocaloid fan, which made her very happy. I asked her to show me some of her songs sometime. She enthusiastically agreed.

As we ate and the banquet hall filled, two voiced boomed out.

_**"LADIES AND GENTLEMEN! ENTERING NOW, YOUR CAPTAIN AND FIRST MATE!"** _

_**"Please curb your excitement."** _

And right on cue, both bears appeared from the ground, landing on an empty table with a thud. Me, Misiki and Zane all looked at each other with a confused glance. Monotain cleared his throat.

"Good morning, passengers. I hope your breakfast was enjoyable?" He asked.

"Y-yes, thank you." Hasemi said from a few tables over.

"Good, good. Well, I'm sure you're all well aware that the killing game is still in effect."

"Do you really think we're gonna play into that horse shit?" Bowen asked, arms folded on his, Carmela and Nadiya's shared table. Monotain chuckled. It was humorless.

"No. I have common sense, I know how people are. They won't do something they don't want to do without an ultimatum. So…"

He clapped his tiny bear hands. Monomate laughed and reached under the table, pulling a lever. Suddenly, the ceiling opened, a large clock lowering itself. It displayed a time.

**72:00:00**

"THAT'S THREE DAYS, BABY!" Monomate exclaimed.

"Indeed. This is your first motive. Your incentive for murder, if you will. If nobody is killed within the next three days, by the time that clock hits zero…"

"YOU'RE ALL GONNA GO BYE BYE! HAHA!"

I covered my mouth. Three days? Time limit?! This couldn't be happening. I didn't think they'd enforce it..!

The room was filled with angry and distressed yelling, including Misiki beside me. Zane pat my back. I just nodded.

"Well, that is all. We'll be going now. Keep an eye on that timer, alright? Don't lose track of time…" 

And with that, the robotic bears disappeared again, just as fast as they'd arrived. The room was left in panic. 

"This is absurd! It's illegal!" Chrissy exclaimed, wringing her hands together.

"No shit! We got kidnapped, then told to kill each other! I wouldn't exactly think it was legal, afatottari!" Nadiya yelled back. 

"What the hell does that mean?!"

"Wouldn't you like to know, Prissy!"

That was just one of many people yelling at each other. I could almost hear Rose trying to say something, but for once, everything was too loud. Much too loud. I plugged my ears, waiting for it to stop.

It didn't stop, but someone tapped me on the shoulder.

I looked up to see Carmela looking at me. She beckoned for me to follow her, so I got up and walked out. Well, speed walked.

We got outside and into the hallway, shutting the doors behind us. Yelling could still be heard inside, but it was more muffled now.

"Hah… thank you." I said, sighing.

"Of course. You seemed distressed, and I don't like seeing people uncomfortable. Besides, if I may be so blunt, I need your help." She told me.

"Oh? Sure, with that?"

"I'm sure some of the others have already told you, I'm getting some people here to help me out with a project of mine. Would you mind helping?"

"Oh, of course! What do you need help with?" I asked.

"Just coming with me to talk for a while, if that suits. I'm looking for info more than anything else." She said.

"Ah, alright. Well, yes, I'm able to help!"

"Excellent! Thanks. Now, let's get going to my room, shall we? I'm set up there."

"Sounds good."

We made our way to her cabin, in between Terry and Adelo. She wasn't that far down the hall from mine, actually. She walked inside and held the door open for me, to which I stepped inside with a 'thank you'. I looked around. Her cabin looked quite different to mine. The walls were white with light blue accents, which was a change from my pink walls. The floor was tile instead of carpet. She had different sorts of wires and machines scattered about the room, her own bed messy and unkept.

"Woah… where did you get all this?" I asked.

"It was here when I got here." She said with a shrug. "Now, sit over here, if you wouldn't mind." 

She pulled out two chairs and sat on one herself, leaving me to sit on the other. 

"Ok, so what do you need to know?" I asked.

"A fair bit. Apologies, I should've told you. This might take a while, as in a few hours. Is that ok? You can still back out." She said, pulling out a notebook.

"Ah… yes, that's ok." I said.

"Good, good. Alright, so first off. Full name?"

"Ariel Byrd."

"Any middle name?"

"Oh, uhm- Angel. Ariel Angel Byrd."

"That's a nice name." She said as she wrote.

"Thank you. It was my grandmother's name."

"It's very sweet. Mine is my father's, actually." She said offhandedly.

"Oh?"

"Yes. Carmela Jerome Rodgers. My mother was against it but it happened anyway."

"Ah, I see." I said.

"Ok. Talent… Ultimate Spirit Medium, correct?"

"Y-yeah, correct."

"Alright. Strengths?"

"Uhm… I don't really have one. I'm not very useful…" I said softly.

Carmela looked up at me.

"...well, you can talk to spirits right? I'd call that a strength. Especially here." She told me. I stuttered.

"I-I-I mean… kinda? It's just a stupid thing though, compared to people like Misiki or- or you, it's not great."

"I disagree. We have more practical talents, I suppose you'd say. You have a different kind of talent. It's impressive. Anyways, I'll write that as your strength if that's alright."

"I- ok…"

She nodded and wrote it down. 

"Now, weakness?"

"Uhm… public speaking. I don't like it."

"Ok."

I spent some time answering some questions for Carmela. We got a bit closer today.

It was a long time spent answering questions. They seemed sort of random at some points, but every time I answered she wrote something else down. 

After about 4 hours, she finally put down the notebook.

"And that's it. Thank you, Ariel. This has been really helpful." She said with a smile.

"You're welcome. Glad I could help." I said, standing up. She stood up too. 

"I'll let you know if I need anything else, but I doubt it. This should be enough for your part." She told me.

"That's good. Well, I'll go then. Have a good day, Carmela." I said.

"And you, Ariel."

I walked out and closed the door behind me, rolling my shoulders. I hadn't moved in quite a while, and it was refreshing to move properly again.

I decided to go out to the deck to see if anyone was there, because surprisingly, I wasn't socially drained yet.

'Heya.'

"Hi, Rose."

'So, miss interview back there huh?'

"Haha… I'm sure she has a good reason for the questions. Maybe she's trying to learn more about us."

'Maybe. Maybe she's plotting to kill you! Oooh!'

I shivered. "I… I don't wanna think about that."

'Ah. Uh- sorry.'

"It's- it's fine. I'm just a bit on edge, I suppose."

'That's fair.'

I walked through the banquet hall, looking at the clock as I walked.

**68:52:47**

'Great. A big ol' timer there, too. Lovely.'

"I don't like it. This whole motive thing… I really hate it."

'So do I. I mean, as much as I like you, I don't fancy seeing you in the afterlife that fast.'

"I don't fancy being there much either. N-no offense."

'None taken.'

I stepped out onto the deck and instantly heard some voices. Aqua, Elena and Adelo stood at the end of the deck, talking about something. I walked over, close enough to listen.

"I mean, I'm not sure. The timer has put everyone on edge, and people seem ancy with each other anyways." Aqua said.

"Mm. I don't blame them. I don't exactly trust anyone here anyways." Adelo said.

"I may not be as sceptical as you two. I'm more so focused on finding a way out than stirring up distrust." Elena said. She was gripping the rail firmly. 

"Still, I think it would help everyone, right?" Aqua asked. "Even if some people didn't come, most people coming could calm everyone's nerves."

"I agree. I, for one, would love to come." Elena said.

"I might. I'm not sure. Gatherings with my family were always quite boring, would this be different at all?" Adelo asked. 

"Of course!" Aqua said, almost insulted. "I've planned these before! I grew up in a circus, darling, I know how to host a party."

"A party?" I asked. The three turned to me, clearly not having noticed me before. 

"Ah, hello Ariel. Nice to see you." Elena said. Her left arm was twitching, but I knew not to mention it.

"Hi Ariel!" Aqua said with a grin. "Yes, I'm planning a party! Not tomorrow, the day after, for the last day of the timer. We figured that nobody's gonna kill, so if we're going out… then we're going out in style!" She explained with a flourish at the end.

"Oh, a party? That'd be nice. I'd go." I said with a nod. Aqua's smile grew.

"I knew people would like it! That settles it, I'm hosting a party. Hm, maybe I should get some people to help! Do you guys want to help?" She asked. Adelo shook his head.

"No thanks, though the offer is acknowledged. If you're desperate, let me know and I'll help, but I'd rather stay out of it." He said.

"I'd have to decline as well…" I said. "I'm no good at planning. Besides, I'd like to be surprised."

"Alright then. Elena, how 'bout you?" Aqua asked.

"Hm… alright. If I won't be much of a hindrance, I'd love to help." Elena offered.

"You'll be a huge help! That's great, thanks!" She exclaimed. "I'm gonna go see if anyone else wants to help. Wanna come, Elena?" 

"Alright." She said. Her left arm stroked her right arm repeatedly, to which Elena just sighed. "Don't mind this."

"I won't. Come on, let's go!" Aqua said, taking her hand and walking back into the hall. Me and Adelo looked at each other.

"Well…" I trailed off.

"...well, that should be fun. I guess." He said. "I've never been to an actual party."

"Really?"

"Yes. Being in the mafia, we just had gatherings between families. They were elegant… and boring."

"Ah, I see…" I replied. "I haven't really been to one, either. I went to a friend's birthday party when I was young, but I don't remember it much."

'That was me!'

"Yep."

"I see." He said. "I suppose we're alike in that sense. Nothing more, though."

"I-I suppose not."

He nodded. "This has been interesting. I'll see you around the ship, I suppose."

"Y-yeah. See you."

He walked back inside, leaving me outside.

What to do now?

I stayed outside for another while, not really sure what to do. 

"What do you think, Rose?"

'Hm. Maybe go see what Aqua and Elena are up to? I dunno.'

"Yeah, maybe…"

As I went to step away from the rails, I suddenly felt really dizzy.

"Woah-!"

I latched back onto the rail again.

'You good?!'

"I- yeah, I'm- I'm fine, just… dizzy. Really dizzy."

'Damn. Maybe go lie down?'

"Yeah… that sounds like a good idea."

Walking along with my hands on the rail, I got back inside and made my way back inside. Nobody was inside the hall anymore, which was probably a good thing. I didn't want anyone asking if I was feeling unwell. 

I got back to my cabin as fast as I could, leaning partially against the wall the whole way back. I got inside and collapsed onto my bed with a sigh. The room spun around me.

"Maybe I should take a nap. I feel… ugh."

'That sounds like a good idea. Take off your shoes and try to relax.'

"Right…"

I did as she said and lay back down.

"See you soon, then."

'See ya. Feel better.'

"Thanks."

After only a few minutes, I fell asleep.


	8. Day 4

I woke up at some point of the night that was definitely not the morning.

"Ngh… what- what time is it?"

I wasn't dizzy when I sat up, which I was thankful for. Rose seemed quiet. I suppose dead people rest sometimes too.

I eventually noticed a clock on the wall, so I stood up and walked over to see it better in the dark room. 

1:45am.

"Lovely…" I muttered. "What time did I even sleep at? It was meant to be a nap…"

Despite my elongated nap, I was still tired. Even so, I was also thirsty. I could do with a drink.

I slipped on my shoes, walking to the door and twisting the handle. Or, at least, I tried to. It wouldn't budge.

"Huh..? It's locked?"

I definitely didn't remember locking it earlier. Do they lock by themselves when we go to sleep?

"I don't- I don't think we were told about that bit."

Rose still wasn't talking, so talking to myself felt significantly more awkward. Usually there's someone there to respond. 

"...I should just go back to sleep."

Although this was mildly concerning, I supposed it was justified. Anything could happen if anyone could get in at night.

Isn't that what the bears wanted though?

Who knows. I was too tired to be thinking.

I sighed and took my shoes off again, getting back into bed. I could stress myself in the morning.

Well, later in the morning.

I woke up later to the announcement at 8am, thankful to be awake at the usual time. I yawned and stretched, stiff despite being up earlier.

'Morning, sleepyhead.'

"Morning, Rose… did you sleep well?"

'Sleep?'

"Yeah? I mean, unless you were ignoring me when I was talking to you at 1:45am, you were sleeping, right?"

'Oh, yeah, I was. I forget sometimes. Why were you up though?' She asked as I got ready. 

"I… don't know, really. I just woke up for a bit. The door was locked, actually."

'Really?'

"Yeah, I couldn't leave if I wanted to."

'Hm. Check it now!'

I nodded, walking over to the door. I was ready to leave anyways.

It clicked open like it usually should. 

"W-well then. At least it works now, I suppose."

'Fair. Any plans for today?'

"Not- not really. I'll figure something out, I suppose."

I walked down the hall to the banquet hall, the anxiety of seeing that timer already gnawing at me. 

'That party is tomorrow y'know.'

"Heheheh. I'm excited for it. Even if the reason for it is… not exactly pleasant, I'm excited to go to an actual party."

'As you should be! Your first proper party, and you're actually invited! This is a milestone. Sad that it's coming at age 16, but better late than never.'

"I… thank you?"

Rose just laughed. I shook my head before stepping inside, finding the others basically all there, bar a few. Dwayne and Tobias came in behind me, Tobias excitedly chatting about something and Dwayne smiling as he talked. I chuckled to myself before casting a glance at the timer.

**48:32:56**

I didn't say anything, I just registered it and kept going. I sat down with Misiki and Hasemi, who were chatting.

"Hello." I said.

"Hey Ariel!!" Misiki greeted me.

"H-heya." Hasemi said with a smile.

"Where's Tamika and Zane?" I asked. They were usually around, but I noticed they were nowhere to be seen.

"No clue. Haven't seen 'em yet today." Misiki said. Hasemi nodded, fiddling with some paper in her hands.

We talked for another minute, trying to ignore the ticking of the timer behind us, when suddenly, the banquet hall door slammed open. Aqua walked in with a grin.

"Attention everyone! I-" she paused, realising some of us couldn't see her over the crowd. She turned to Tobias and whispered something, to which he nodded eagerly and stood up out of her way. She used his chair to stand up on the table, making her visible.

"Thank you Toby! Now! I have an announcement to make."

I saw Adelo cast me a glance. I looked at him, no words exchanged. We both knew where this was going. 

"Now, as part of a plan to keep up morale in this pressing time, we-"

"We?" Misiki asked.

"I'm getting to that! Now, we have decided to organise a party! And we, being the party planning committee!"

And from the door in stepped Elena, Tamika, Kennet, Zane and Zephyr, all wearing smiles on their face. Except for Zephyr, but you couldn't really tell with them.

Some people 'ooh'd or just let out small noises of approval.

"Now, obviously you don't have to come, but we'd really like you to! It'll start at 5pm tomorrow and last for… however long! You'll be happy to know that we have received permission from Monotain to keep the banquet hall open for the night, so it'll go as long as people want! Oh, and we'll have food and drink of course. Alcohol may be available to those of age in my home country's standards. So, namely, me, Tamika, Misiki, Terry and Bowen."

Aqua said all this like a ringleader in a circus, and I suppose it makes sense, considering where she grew up. 

"Now, a few words from the party planning committee?" She asked, gesturing to the gang standing around the table.

"I'm hella excited to work on this!" Kennet said. Elena nodded. "Me too."

"Even if the circumstances are dark, I'm still happy to be planning this with you." Tamika said. Misiki cheered.

"Yeah! It'll be loads of fun, I'm sure of it." Zane said with a grin. Zephyr just gave a thumbs up.

"Well, that's about it! I hope to see you all here at 5pm tomorrow." Aqua said with a bow. I felt like I should clap, so I did. The others started clapping too. Aqua giggled, before clearly realising she was gonna need help getting down from the table. Tobias helped her down.

The party planning committee sat at their own table (Zane stopped by to say hi first) while the rest of us were left to chat through breakfast.

Needless to say, the next day was gonna be exciting.

Breakfast finished faster than I would've expected. I have realized that I'm quite a fast eater though, so maybe it was just me eating quickly. I stood up and took my plate.

"Well, I'm done. I'll see you later, guys." I said.

"Bye Ariel. H-have fun!" Hasemi said with a wave. Misiki waved too. I nodded and walked away, putting my plate in the sink in the galley and leaving. 

I was one of the first people out, so I didn't have much to do. It's funny that this trip has made me interact with people more, honestly. At home I barely talked to anyone, and now here I am, with friends and people to hang out with.

In fairness, they're probably just putting up with me until we get off this ship, but I'll take it. It's more than I had at home.

I walked back to the cabin hallway, about to go to my cabin when I noticed Tobias' door was open. I took a peek in.

He was sitting at his desk, fiddling with his camera. He seemed really focused. I went to turn away when he spoke.

"Battery."

"I- huh?"

"Pass me that battery there. You're here already, might as well give me a hand!"

I nodded, although he probably didn't see it. I stepped in properly, seeing something on a table by the door that looked sort of like a camera battery. I guessed. 

I grabbed it and handed it to him. He glanced up and nodded, taking it from my hand. His hand was oddly coarse. 

"Thanks."

"Y-you're welcome."

I stood there for a second, unsure of what to do.

"Hm… stay there for a second, ok?" He said after a minute.

"Ok."

I helped Tobias with his camera. We got a little bit closer today.

He slipped something back into place with a nod. He turned to me.

"Sorry 'bout that! Just putting in the new camera battery. Mind if I snap a picture of you to test?"

"A picture? O-of me?"

"Yeah, just to test. I can delete it after if you want, or I can print it out for ya if you like it. Basically, I just need to test it, and I work best with pictures of people."

"Well… sure, I-I don't mind."

"Great! Just stand right there."

He stood up and held the camera up, pressing some buttons on the camera before nodding.

"Alright, 3, 2, 1-!"

The camera snapped, and I managed to not blink. He lowered the camera and nodded again.

"Oh yeah, this is great. Here, look!"

He showed me the camera. It actually did come out good! Whatever way I was positioned made the lighting frame my face well. 

"That looks great…" I said. "Actually, I think- I think that's the first picture that's been taken of me since I was small."

"Really? No family pictures?"

"No, not really."

"Damn. That's depressing." He said. 

"No, it's ok. It never really bothered me, it's ok."

"Mm. So, do you want this?"

"Oh, uhm… sure. Thanks, Tobias."

"No worries. Usually I take pictures of famous people, but it's nice to take a break for a change."

"...ah. I see."

I stayed silent as he got the picture ready for printing.

"Do you… have a favorite celebrity?" I asked. He noticeably perked up, turning back to me with a grin.

"Oh, yes! Of course! I mean, not one, I couldn't choose to save my life! But I've been a huge fan of miss Chrissy since long before this trip! And of course, I knew about miss Aqua and mister Dwayne before this trip too! Ahh, they're excellent! They all have such diverse talents, but such similar levels of fame! It's a wonder they even talk to someone as lowly as me. Even so, miss Aqua has a nickname for me! Amazing, isn't it? I admire them, I really do! I have a lot of pictures of them already, taken with permission of course. Would you like to see?"

Before I could even answer he had his camera again and was flipping through the album on it. He brought it over to show me. He had the most of Aqua, which didn't surprise me much. She seemed really happy to be in the pictures, even posing with Tobias for one. There was another of Chrissy and Dwayne talking, to which he mused to me about 'how amazing it was to see two celebrities interacting when not in front of the public' and how it 'proves they're really good friends in real life'. I had to applaud his enthusiasm.

We spent some more time talking about some of the others, but Aqua, Dwayne and Chrissy were his main focuses. And I say we talked, but really, he talked and I listened. He knew quite a lot about them, clearly having done research beforehand. 

After a while (a couple of hours probably) he got around to printing the picture. He handed it to me.

"There ya go."

"Thank you, Tobias. This came out really well!" I said. He nodded.

"As it should. I like to think I'm pretty good!"

"You are. Good job."

"Thanks."

"You're welcome. Now, I'm gonna go, if that's alright?"

"Sure, go ahead."

I nodded and went to leave.

"Oh, one more thing Ariel?"

"Yes?"

Tobias turned to me.

"You're not famous. You're known in your town, but that's all you have. I'd keep it that way. You don't seem the type that'd be able to handle fame."

I didn't respond. He turned away again.

"See ya, Ariel."

I just turned around and left, not entirely sure what else to do. I closed the door behind me.

'Well that was something.'

Nothing much happened after that until after dinner. I went back to my room and just relaxed until dinner time, which wasn't that far away after finishing up with Tobias.

Dinner wasn't too eventful either. Me, Misiki and Hasemi sat together again while the party planning committee was setting up.

After dinner, I went back out to the deck, nearly tripping on some rope someone had left out. I shrugged it off. I hadn't hurt myself, so that's good. 

I found myself spending a lot of time out on the deck. There wasn't exactly much to do though, so I suppose it was one of the only places to go. 

I stood against the rail, watching the waves. Occasionally, they splashed up against me. I didn't react much. In a way, it's sorta calming. 

As I stood, something felt… off.

"...I-"

'ARIEL MOVE!'

As I heard this, I heard a bang. I instinctively ducked. I turned around to see someone wearing a cloak (where did they get a cloak?!) and holding a gun in a gloved hand.

'RUN!'

"GAH!"

I turned on my heel and started sprinting. The figure was standing in the door, so I had to run around the deck and around the other side of the ship. I could hear their footsteps behind me. I circled the deck and reached the door, running inside.

I weaved through the tables in the hall and ran to the door.

'Get to your room get to your room get to your room-'

Rose was the summary of my thoughts; get away. I kept running, even though I hadn't ran this much in months. I heard another bang, and this time I saw a light shatter as the bullet went through it. I heard myself scream again. I didn't register myself doing it, I just heard it.

I slammed the door open and sprinted down the hall.

Where was everyone?!

Speak of the devil, two people turned the corner as I swung around. I barely registered who it was.

"Ariel?!"

I heard them call out. I didn't stop. I couldn't.

I had to keep running.

Another bullet flew past me, and I forced myself to run faster.

I'm almost back. I need to get back.

'They're gonna catch up if you slow down to open your door. You need to slow them down!'

"I-I-'

Then I heard a crash.

I looked behind me to see the person wrestling someone off them. I couldn't see who it was, but they slowed the figure down. That's what I needed.

I took a deep breath and forced myself to run faster.

I reached my room and nearly slammed against the door. I opened it and dashed inside.

"How- how do I lock the door?!"

'Uh- uh-! Chair! Get that chair, put it under the handle!'

I grabbed the chair in the corner of the room, shoving it under the door handle and efficiently jamming it.

And it didn't move.

"Hah… hah… hah… wha… what was that?!" I panted, collapsing on my bed. I hadn't even registered the tears threatening to break, but as soon as I closed my eyes they fell. I didn't try to stop it.

'Ariel, are you ok? You weren't hurt, right?'

"N-no… no, I… I'm…"

My hands were shaking as I covered my mouth, not daring myself to make any loud noise in case the person was listening. Why did that matter? I don't know, I don't… 

I tried to stand up. I felt like the door wasn't locked, like they were gonna break in, that they would-

The world shifted under me, and everything went black. The last thing I registered was hitting the bed again. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't worry, Ariel is alive! I'm not killing the protag  
> The next day is most likely gonna be split in multiple bits, so look forward to that ^^


	9. Day 5 (Part 1)

'Hey…'

'Hey Ariel?'

'Ariel!'

I opened my eyes slowly. I quickly realised I was in a very uncomfortable position, with half of me on the bed and half of me hanging off.

"Ugh… what-?"

It didn't take long for what happened to come back to me. I sucked in a breath, looking over at the door. The chair was still in place, luckily.

'Are you ok? You passed out yesterday!'

"I passed out..? Wait, yesterday? How long have I been out?" I asked.

'Well if I were to guess, about a day. You hit your head against the wall, so I guess that kept you knocked out for a while.'

"Oh lord, a day?! That's so long…"

I sat up properly, holding my head. Now that she mentioned it, the back of my head was pounding.

'Oh, and Misiki came looking for you.'

"Huh?"

'Yeah, she came calling through the door for you about dinner time yesterday. When she couldn't get in she left.'

"Oh… I suppose I should go, then."

'Yeah. Stick with someone, though. Just in case.'

"...yeah."

I stood up, making sure to keep my balance. I dislodged the chair from under the handle and opened it, stepping outside with a glance up and down the hall. I walked down the hall towards the banquet hall. 

"What time is it?" I asked.

'About 10:30 in the morning.'

"Ok…"

I stepped into the banquet hall. First thing I noticed was the light still shattered.

So it definitely wasn't a dream. 

Second thing, that timer was a lot lower now.

**21:30:45**

I sighed, sitting at one of the tables. I knew I should stick with someone, but I needed to sit and think for a second. Or at least sit. My head was really sore.

I sat there for a bit, twitching every time I heard a noise outside. The timer ticking was the only noise in the room. 

Until eventually, the door opened. I stood up instinctively, prepared to run if necessary. 

Misiki and Tamika stood at the door. Misiki went wide eyed upon seeing me.

"Ariel..?"

I looked at them and waved, not trusting myself to speak. The pair walked over to me.

"Where were you yesterday?! We were worried sick when we couldn't find you!" Misiki asked. 

"I-I-"

I looked away. I was not about to cry. Not right now. Not here.

"Hey."

Tamika spoke up. I turned back to her. As I did, she stepped forward again and…

wrapped her arms around me.

She hugged me. I gasped lightly, before hugging back. 

I was crying.

Misiki walked over too and wrapped her arms around both of us, making a group hug. I let myself cry for a minute, embracing the warmth of the others.

When I eventually calmed myself down, they stepped back.

"Now, what's wrong Ariel? C'mere, let's sit down." Tamika said, directing us to the table.

"I-I got attacked y-yesterday…" I said softly. Misiki gasped. Tamika covered her mouth.

"What happened?" Tamika asked, placing a hand on my back. I wasn't used to this sort of comfort. I pointed to the broken light.

"Someone wearing a cloak came up to me with a gun and started shooting at me. I-I ran away and got back to my room, and I blocked the door. I-I think I passed out until a few minutes ago… I've never passed out before."

"Oh, Ariel, honey…" Tamika said, wrapping an arm around me again. Misiki took one of my hands. 

"I'm- I'm ok, I promise, I just… I'm ok." I told them. 

"No no, it's ok. You can be upset y'know." Tamika said. 

"I…" I didn't reply. Misiki squeezed my hand.

"I came looking for you yesterday, y'know." She said. "If only I'd found you a bit earlier…"

"No no, it's ok! Don't worry I'm ok, I'm ok…"

"Ariel, that sorta thing can be traumatising. Are you sure you're ok?" Tamika asked. I just nodded.

"Ok, well, how about we stay with you for today? You probably shouldn't be alone today." Misiki said. 

"Are you sure? I mean, I don't wanna be a bother…" 

"Of course! It's no issue." Misiki told me, to which Tamika nodded. I smiled, wiping the last of my tears away.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome. C'mon, let's get you some food."

We ate there, just a bit of toast that Tamika made. I realised just how hungry I was as I ate. Misiki filled me in on what I missed, which wasn't much. Aqua, Zane, Kennet, Tamika, Zephyr and Elena spent basically the whole day together planning and getting things set up, and they were decorating the banquet hall soon. Apparently they'd gotten Chrissy on board to sing for a bit.

Carmela had apparently gotten all the help she needed from people for her project. Apparently Terry was the last person she needed. Carmela also had to hold Bowen back from kicking Monomate at one point. That bit actually sounded fun.

Other than that, not much happened. By the time we finished our food, it was about 11:15.

"The party's in… just under six hours." Tamika said. I nodded.

"You still looking to go, Ariel?" Misiki asked. I nodded again.

"Yeah, I'll go. It'll be fun. Besides, nobody would make a move on me if I'm with people, right?" I said, mostly to console my own anxiety. 

"Yeah, of course. We still have some time before then. Want to go anywhere?" Misiki asked. 

"Mm… do you mind if we go back to my room? Y-you don't have to if you don't want to." 

"That's alright with me. Let's go, then." Tamika said, standing up. Me and Misiki stood up too, making our way to my room. 

I spent some time in my room with Tamika and Misiki. We got a bit closer today.

We reached my room and closed the door behind us. Misiki sat down on the chair while me and Tamika sat on my bed.

"This is your room, Ariel? It's really nice!" Misiki said.

"Thanks..!"

We talked for a bit. Not much, really. We talked about Misiki's music for quite a bit. She sang a bit of one of her songs for us. Not perfectly, considering she doesn't sing them herself, but it was still good!

"I'm still surprised Terry listens to Vocaloid." Misiki said at one point.

"I know! It's like- it's very unexpected." I replied, stumbling over my words a bit. I didn't know him very well, but from what I knew he really didn't seem the type.

"I suppose people have very surprising secrets." Tamika said. 

"Not ominous at all." Misiki teased with a grin. Tamika laughed.

"No, I mean… let's say, Nadiya."

"Oh yeah, Ultimate Translator? Haven't seen her about much."

"Yes, her. She knits." 

"HUH??"

I giggled at Misiki's face.

"How do you know that?!" Misiki asked Tamika, who laughed.

"Found her doing it one day in Carmela's room. Carmela was asking her questions while she knit."

"Dude!! That's so weird, what?" 

"It's definitely unexpected, I'll say that. She's good at it, though." Tamika said. 

"I'm sure she is." I chimed in. I really don't know much about these people, I realised.

"What about you two, hm?" Tamika asked. "Anything interesting you two like?"

Misiki hummed. "I mean… not exactly a weird thing I _like_ , but I know sign language!" Misiki said.

"Really? That's cool!" I replied. She giggled.

"Mhm! Look, ah…" she made some gestures with her hands. "That says 'nice to meet you'."

"That's a very good skill to have." Tamika told her. Misiki smiled.

"Thank you! And, uh, what about you Ariel?" Misiki asked. 

"Me? Uhm… I dunno, nothing too impressive. I know German? That's something."

"Really?! Show me, show me!" Misiki clapped.

"Ah, ok… uhm- Hallo, mein Name ist Ariel. Freut mich, dich kennenzulernen. That's 'hello, my name is Ariel. It's nice to meet you.' in German. I know a few basic phrases like that, I studied it back in school."

"That's awesome Ariel! We should teach each other sometime." Misiki said. I laughed sheepishly.

"I'm not the best, but I'd be happy to."

"Yay!"

We talked for another bit. I almost forgot about yesterday while I relaxed with them.

"How do you guys feel about all this?" Misiki asked. 

"What do you mean?" Tamika asked.

"I mean, the whole timer thing. This whole trip. I mean, like, I'm happy to meet all these new people, but… I don't wanna die here, y'know?" 

I gripped my sleeve, but nodded. Tamika nodded too, speaking up next.

"I understand that, yeah. Usually I'd be happy to be on a cruise and meeting new people, but this game is absolutely ridiculous."

"Mm…" I murmured. 

"A part of me still thinks it's all a bluff, y'know? These stupid bears can't really be able to kill us, right?" Misiki asked. It felt rhetorical. 

"I'm… I'm sure it'll all be ok. I'm sure you're right, they can't do much to us." Tamika said. I nodded. A beat of silence passed.

"What time is it?" Misiki asked after a minute. I checked the clock.

"2:15." I said. 

"What's that, then, 3 hours until the party?"

I appreciated that we were counting down to the party and not our imminent demise. 

"Yeah, just a bit under 3 hours." Tamika said. "How's your head feeling, Ariel?"

"I- oh, a bit better now, thanks." I replied. Admittedly, it was still throbbing a bit, but I could function, and that's all I needed to be able to do.

"That's good. If you need to lie down or anything though, don't be afraid to." She told me. I nodded.

"Thanks."

As we talked, I shifted from sitting to lying down, still chatting about whatever came to mind. At some point, I closed my eyes, just resting them for a bit.

Evidently, that rest lasted longer than I'd expected.

I woke up to my door opening. I blinked my eyes open, noticing I had a blanket I didn't recognise draped over me and Tamika wasn't in the room. I did notice, however, that Misiki was sitting at the foot of my bed in a totally different outfit. She had a suit on instead of her jumpsuit, a black blazer and black dress trousers and a dark blue shirt, with brown dress shoes. Going out on a limb here, I don't think she owned that before.

"Ah, hey! You're up!" She said.

"Yeah, I- I fell asleep, didn't I? Sorry about that…" I said.

"No no, don't worry about it! You looked tired, I just didn't wanna mention it."

"Ah… thanks."

"Hahaha! Anyways, Tamika's just popped out to get changed."

"Oh?"

"Yeah, we checked your closet to see if there was anything else you could wear to the party and we found this fancy outfit, so I checked my own room and found this! Tamika went to put hers on. She came back with a blanket for you, actually, then she went to get changed. I'm guessing everyone got one. When did they get there though..? Oh well, it doesn't matter. Wanna check yours out?" She asked. After taking in the info, I nodded, standing up.

I walked over to my closet and opened it. As Misiki had said, I found a new outfit I hadn't seen before. It was a dark pink dress a similar shade to mine, except it was a bit longer, reaching halfway down my shins. Some black shoes with slightly higher heels than my current ones. Instead of just a flower (which I still don't understand how they replace) I found a flower crown made from artificial flowers and wire. I had some gloves to go with it too. I smiled.

"This looks great." I said. Misiki clapped me on the back.

"I know, right? I'll leave you to get changed. I'll be in the hall if you need me!" She said, stepping back outside.

I looked at the outfit and nodded, to nobody in particular. I took the dress in my hands, and started getting changed.

Once I was ready, I stepped into the hall, closing the door behind me. I found Tamika and Misiki talking, along with Zane. Tamika was wearing a lime dress with a dress jacket and what I assumed were heels, and Zane was wearing a red suit jacket, orange suit trousers, green shoes and a purple tie. I mean… it was a slight improvement. 

"Hey guys!" I said. They turned to me.

"Hi Ariel! You look awesome, man!" Zane said with a side hug. I chuckled.

"You too. You look great too, Tamika." I said. She smiled.

"Thanks, Ariel."

'You do look good, Ariel.'

"Thanks, Rose." I whispered.

"So, are we ready then?" Tamika asked. We nodded. 

"Let's get going then!" Misiki said. 

We started walking towards the banquet hall, talking about whatever we thought of.

It's time for the party!


	10. Day 5 (Part 2)

We stepped inside, and I marveled at how well it had been decorated in such a short time. Streamers and balloons were on the walls, and I had to wonder where they came from. The timer had been covered by a curtain of some kind, which I was both thankful for and anxious about. The tables had been shoved over to the side of the room, with food and drinks lined on them. There was a large speaker at the head of the room, playing some music loud, but not so loud you couldn't hear yourself.

"Woah..!" I gasped in awe. Tamika chuckled, patting my back.

"Definitely more PG than some of the parties I've been to. I like it." She said. Misiki laughed.

"Hey, hey! D'you think I could get some of my music playing if I asked?" She asked us. Zane nodded.

"Yeah, I say go for it!" He told her. She clapped him on the back and cheered.

"Alright! I'm gonna go find out who's in charge of the music. I'll be back in a bit!" And with that, she ran off. Surprisingly fast for someone in a tight suit.

Aqua walked over, her dress long enough to trail against the floor slightly. It was nice. She had some make-up on. I thought it was just some lipstick and eyeshadow, but she might've been wearing some concealer too.

"Hey guys! I'm so glad you could make it." She greeted us with a grin.

"Hello Aqua. Thanks for hosting this!" I said. 

"Hehe, no worries! I'm not the only one to thank though. Everyone in the party planning committee came together for this! I'm so thankful for them." She explained with a smile.

"You all made this look great." Tamika told her with a smile.

"That's great! We did our job then. Well, get settled, and enjoy yourselves! I'll be formally starting the party in a few moments." And with that, she walked away.

I smiled. Despite what happened yesterday, I think I could relax for a bit.

Me, Zane and Tamika walked over to the tables of food, where Bowen, Nadiya and Carmela were standing. Bowen was wearing the same thing he usually did, which I found kinda odd. I didn't mention it though. Carmela was wearing a short blue dress and black tights, combined with black boots (which I'm fairly sure were platform boots, considering she looked taller than usual) and Nadiya was wearing what looked like a kimono and some sandals. She had her hair up in two buns.

"I know. If it were up to me, I'd have chosen something else, but if the choice was between that and this, I'll take this." Bowen was saying. He chose a trench coat over a suit? Odd.

Nadiya was about to speak up, but she looked at us and stopped.

"Ah, we have visitors. Buenas noches, idiotas. ¿A qué debemos el descontento de su presencia?" She said with a sour tone. I might not understand what she said properly, but I understood the 'idiot' part.

["Good evening, idiots. To what do we owe the dissatisfaction of your presence?"]

"Be nice, Nadiya. They're only here to say hello and get some snacks, I'd imagine." Carmela told her, placing a hand on her shoulder. 

"You understood that?" Zane asked.

"Yes, somewhat. I took Spanish in school."

"Cool!"

"Are you just here to bother us?" Bowen asked. "We were having a conversation, in case you missed that."

"Hey man, just tryna socialize. This is a party, y'know." Zane said. Bowen rolled his eyes.

"I'm only here because Rodgers asked me to be. And that trapeze lady wouldn't stop bugging me about it." He said with a sigh. 

"There's no need to stay. Just wait for a few minutes, then leave. If you so wish, that is." Tamika said. Bowen shook his head.

"No, I'm decent enough to stay where I'm wanted. Besides, the only tolerable people are here." He said, clearly referring to Nadiya and Carmela. At least he knew how to interact with some people. Nadiya smirked.

"At least someone with sense recognises my good qualities. Arigato, Bowen." She said. Carmela chuckled, shaking her head.

"I'm just here to enjoy myself. Speaking of, you should too." She said, gesturing to us. "Don't let us bog you down. Go have fun. I recommend the fruit punch, by the way. It isn't spiked. Nadiya checked!" She finished with a laugh. Nadiya folded her arms with a nod. I nodded too, turning to grab something from the table.

As we all grabbed something, I heard the sound of a microphone tapping over the speaker as the music quietened (I saw now that Zephyr was managing the music, no surprise there). Aqua stood on a makeshift stage beside the speakers, microphone in hand.

"Testing, testing! One, two, one, two!" Once she seemed satisfied with it, she spoke again.

"Ahem! Welcome, everyone, to the party! I'm very happy to see you all here."

Some cheers and claps rang out in the audience. I clapped too.

"Now, as I'm sure you'll see, we have some food and drinks laid out against the east wall, there. Thanks to Elena and Zane for setting that up for us!" 

More clapping, me included.

"We have Zephyr here managing our music, so if you have any requests, let her know!"

Zephyr waved from his spot behind the stage. 

"And finally, a massive thanks to our party planning committee! Me, Zephyr, Elena, Kennet, Tamika and Zane spent a lot of time on this, so we hope you enjoy it! Let's have a hand for them."

A few more claps and cheers, with a solid "woo!" from Misiki, who I noticed was up with Zephyr.

"Now, the door to the deck is open, but it's a bit of a mess out there because we had to move some boxes out there. I'll be outside organising them for a bit and getting some air, so if you need me, I'll be out there! I'll pop in from time to time, obviously. Now, with all this being said, have a fantastic evening everyone!"

With a final round of applause, Zephyr turned the music back on, a song in a different language playing. (I learned later it was one of Misiki's, it was good!)

The evening continued without a hitch, people mingling and having fun. The food was slowly being eaten, but it never seemed to run out. There was always someone near me, whether it be Zane, Tamika or Misiki. Zane stuck with me the longest, but when he stepped away to help with party things one of the others was always with me. While this would usually tire me out, I was thankful for it. 

"So, having fun Ariel?" Zane asked me at one point.

"Yeah, I am. This is my first real party, and it's been really enjoyable so far!" I replied. He grinned.

"That's great! Glad to know we're doing well." He told me.

As we chatted, Dwayne and Terry walked over to us.

"Hello, Ariel! Zane!" Dwanye said, clapping us on the back. Terry laughed. They each wore a suit, Dwayne's being navy and white and Terry's being orange with a green shirt underneath. 

"Heya, Dwayne! Hi Terry! How's the evening?" Zane asked. 

"It has been great, thanks!" Terry said. (I say 'said', but everyone was yelling over the music. It was louder than earlier, and we had to yell to hear each other. I already knew my throat would hurt tomorrow).

"Awesome! What have you been up to?" Zane asked.

"Well, me and Terry here have been hanging out, along with Chrissy earlier. And, of course-"

Tobias popped out from behind them with a grin and a camera. He was wearing a dark green vest with a long sleeve shirt, the sleeves rolled up to his elbow. His trousers were a similar shade of green. 

"Heya!" He called.

"-Tobias here has been floating around all evening." Terry finished for Dwayne. 

"Nice to see you, Tobias!" I called.

"Yeah, you too. Now! Chrissy's gonna be singing soon! Aren't you guys excited?!" He asked, bouncing up and down.

"Yeah, she's gonna be great!" Dwayne replied.

"I'm sure she's gonna do awesome! I'm pumped to hear her sing for the first time!" Zane yelled.

We kept talking for a bit, or yelling rather, and Tamika and Misiki came back as well, Hasemi coming over too when she realised Misiki was here. We had a little group formed over by the tables, and we were having fun.

Eventually, Zephyr turned the music down, and we saw Chrissy step on stage. Tobias jumped up and down excitedly, clinging to Dwanye and squealing "It's time!!"

"Ah, g'evening, ladies and gentlemen! I'm happy to be performing for y'all. Now, I have a knack for slow songs, so grab a partner and have a slow dance with someone!"

As the music started, Misiki was the first to step onto the floor with Hasemi, ready to dance.

"Hey, Toby, wanna dance?" Dwayne asked him. Toby's face lit up.

"Me? A dance with me?!" He exclaimed, before nodding enthusiastically. Dwayne took his hand and Toby nearly fainted, following him onto the floor with a look of admiration in his eyes.

I saw Elena and Kennet step onto the floor too, along with Carmela and Bowen. Nadiya waited at the side for them. 

Terry leaned against the wall. Tamika looked down at him.

"Not a dancer?" She asked him. He shook his head with a slight laugh, barely audible.

"I've never been good at it."

"Me either. We can watch from here."

As they stood by, I noticed Adelo (who I hadn't even noticed was here) leaning in the corner, tapping his foot to the music. I was gonna mention something, but Zane placed his arm on my shoulder.

"Want a dance, Ariel?" He asked.

"With me?" I asked. "I, ah, I'm not very good..."

'Why are you saying no? Say yes!'

Before I could reply, Zane shook his head.

"Don't say that! I'm sure you'll be excellent!"

I took a breath. "Ok then, let's- let's dance!"

He grinned at me. He offered a hand, which I took. We walked out to where the others were as Chrissy started singing. 

Admittedly, Zane wasn't much better than me. He didn't seem the type to be anyways, but neither did I, I suppose. We swayed softly, making different movements every so often that might've looked like flailing. We attempted a dip at one point. He asked me to dip him again once we'd done it once.

The dances continued for a bit, Chrissy never seeming to tire of singing. We stopped to clap after each song. People started and stopped dancing at random times. I know at one point Nadiya and Carmela swapped, and Kennet and Elena sat down after a bit after Elena accidentally scraped Kennet's face. 

Eventually, after about 7 songs, Chrissy took her bows and stepped off the stage. We clapped, and Zane smiled at me again.

"Thanks for dancing with me, Ari! I had loads of fun." He said.

"Me too. And, uhm! Thanks, to you. Too." I said, stumbling over my words. He giggled as we walked back over. 

As we walked away though, I heard a yell from the center of the floor. We turned to see Nadiya's repulsed expression, and Adelo looking at her. Adelo was holding a cup, while Nadiya's kimono was stained a deep red from the drink that should be inside.

"You-! You absolute nincompoop! Filho da puta! Fan ta tig!"

["Son of a bitch!" "Fuck you!"]

She swore at him in every language under the sun, stepping closer and grabbing his jacket. He simply grabbed her wrist and held her back.

"Miss Palatnik, please step away. It was a simple mistake. Please, just-"

"I will not! You've wholly disrespected me!"

Adelo tried to speak back, to which Nadiya started yelling louder. A yelling match started, with Bowen walking over to yell at Adelo too and Tamika walking over to try and mediate them. Them yelling was louder than the music was before. I gripped my sleeve, just willing them to calm down. 

"Why can't you just calm down? It was-"

"Calla, calla! This is absolutely ridiculous! I won't stand to be treated like that!"

["Shut up, shut up!"]

More people were getting involved. More yelling, more frustration. 

'Stop it, stop it! It's getting too loud!'

'Shut up!'

'Quiet!!'

I didn't recognise all those voices. I knew the first was Rose, but I'd never heard the others before. They were all speaking at the same time. It's too loud.

Too loud, too loud-!

"STOP!"

I barely registered my own voice scream. Apparently I timed it just right, as the whole room silenced and turned to look at me. I sucked in a breath, unsure of what to say now. I wasn't good with attention.

Weakness: public speaking.

"I-I don't wanna see people fighting!" I started. "This is supposed to be a fun evening for us to relax before that stupid timer runs down and we all meet our maker! Yelling is just gonna make us all upset! So- can we all just get along?! We've been doing an ok job so far, so let's keep that up! I have people screaming at me in my head, and I don't need other people screaming too!"

Another moment of silence followed. I sighed shakily, stepping backwards.

"I-I- I'm sorry, I'll- I'll go. I need some air, I- Aqua might want some company. I'll be back in a minute."

Before anyone spoke, I turned and made my way to the door outside. It closed behind me.

Aqua wasn't kidding when she said the boxes were all over the place. Large boxes were scattered across the deck. I made my way through. I could hear the music start again from inside. 

"Aqua..? Do you need some help?"

As I walked up the deck, I tripped. I caught myself on a box nearby, sighing as I regained my breath. 

I looked down, seeing I tripped on the rope from earlier. Instead of it being coiled up like it had been, though, it was hanging off the ship over the glass railings. It was caught under a heavy box, which held it in place.

"Is there- what..?" I muttered as I walked over. I placed my hands on the rail.

'You're gonna look over the rail.'

"Yes?"

'Ok, just...'

"Just?"

'...just look.'

I felt an instinctive fear just from that reaction. Even so, I gripped the rail and looked over.

The rope strained straight downwards, attached to something bright.

"I- what-?"

It moved in the wind. And suddenly, it hit me.

And I've never felt more terrified in my life.

"OH MY GOD!"

( https://danganronpa-votp.tumblr.com/post/645121360770875392 )

I stumbled back, hitting the box behind me. I covered my mouth, breath increasing by the second.

She's dead.

Aqua is _dead_.

'Oh no.'

"Oh no?! She's- she's-! I have to tell everyone! Now!"

I gathered myself quickly, running back in the door. The music was blasting again, and the party seemed to have resumed, minus Nadiya. I got up on the stage and waved frantically, trying to get someone's attention. Misiki looked up at me, and waved with a smile, turning her attention back to Hasemi. I yelled in frustration, said yell going unheard.

I looked over at the speakers. It had one large cord coming out the back. If I pulled it out, it'd stop playing.

I jumped down from the state and tried to pull it out. It was stuck in it very hard, and I couldn't see where it was plugged in the wall. I pulled harder, desperation making me panic more by the second.

"Get out, get out-!"

Suddenly, someone pushed me out of the way. Zephyr yanked the cord out with a surprising amount of strength. They nodded at me. I nodded back, never more thankful to see them. I stood back up and ran back on stage as the music cut out. A few people groaned or yelled, but I spoke louder.

"Everyone! Please, come outside! It's Aqua!"

"What?!" Kennet yelled.

"Aqua!! She's- she's dead!"

Everyone gasped, and I hopped back down, running outside first. I heard people running after me.

We got outside, and I showed people where she was hanging.

And that just confirmed my fear; this was real. This had actually happened.

 **Aqua Iris,** the **Ultimate Trapeze Artist** , was dead.

**(To be continued...)**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://danganronpa-votp.tumblr.com/post/645121449086074880


	11. Day 5 - Investigation

Even though I'd found the body, I was still registering it. The first thing I properly took in was Tobias' pained yell.

"Miss Aqua! Miss Aqua, no!" He exclaimed, reaching over the rail at where her corpse was hanging. Dwayne held an arm in front of him, moving him away from the rail.

"I can't believe this…" Tamika said softly, pure disbelief etched on her face. I imagined we all bore a similar expression. 

As we stood around, two familiar figures popped out.

"FUCKING FINALLY!" Monomate yelled. 

"Good to see our first murder has occurred." Monotain continued, all too calm to be talking about a death. "So, if everyone's seen the corpse-"

"Hey! We can't just- you- we're not just moving on from that!" Dwayne yelled. You could hear the hurt in his voice.

"We have to. Thus are the rules of the game. Now, it's time for the investigation."

"Investigation? I thought if someone killed another passenger, they got to leave. Weren't those your stupid rules?" Nadiya asked. I didn't even know when she'd gotten outside. I hadn't been focusing on it.

"NUH-UH! AS IF WE'D LET YOU OUT THAT QUICK! NAH, YOU'VE GOTTA WORK FOR THIS!" Monomate exclaimed.

"Allow me to explain." Monotain started.

"You will have a period of time after the body is discovered to investigate the ship for clues as to who the killer is. You may talk to other passengers for testimony, check any unlocked rooms for evidence, or bear reference to the newly accessible **Case File** on your MonoPads. They'll have details about the case for you to use that you mightn't have been able to discover on your own."

"This is so convoluted… and sick. This is sick!" Misiki yelled. 

"Maybe. Now, once the investigative period has concluded, you will all gather together and the **Cruise Trial** will begin. You will use the evidence you've gathered to pinpoint the culprit. More will be explained upon coming up to the actual trial."

"You're not serious, right..? This has to be a joke or something… right?" Hasemi asked. We all knew it wasn't, but the sentiment was there.

The bears didn't even dignify the question with a response. Salt in the wound.

"If you'll recall, in the rules, a body is counted as discovered when three people, not including the killer, have found the body. As **Ariel, Zephyr** and **Tobias** were the first to see this body, they are not suspects in this case, and you can disregard them."

"H-hey…" I murmured, but I didn't bother with anything else. 

"Now, with all that said and done… your investigation period begins now. Good luck, passengers." Monotain finished. With a nearly maniacal laugh, the two disappeared again, leaving us alone.

There was a moment of silence. We looked around, unsure of what to do.

Eventually, we heard a choked sob from Tobias.

"That's it! I'm- I'm pulling her back up!" He declared, pulling away from Dwayne.

"Tobias- Toby, no, this is a crime scene-" Chrissy said, but it was in vain. He ran over to where the rope was tucked under the box, and managed to yank it out.

However, as we learned very fast, Tobias wasn't very strong.

The weights of the corpse on the rope outweighed whatever Tobias could carry. He was instantly pulled down due to the wait, and upon impact with the floor…

let go of the rope.

"NO!"

I didn't even register who had yelled. The world seemed to move in slow motion as Aqua's corpse fell into the ocean below us, landing with a splash. There was panic again.

"Are you kidding me?! That was 60% of our evidence! Are you stupid?!" Bowen yelled.

"Back off!" Tobias choked out. "She's- I didn't- *hic*!"

"Why are you so concerned about evidence?! We lost a good friend to us!" Terry exclaimed, to which Bowen sighed.

"Are you really that stupid, all of you?! If we fuck this up, we're stuck here! We've lost Aqua, a "good friend" as you called her. You've barely known her five days! And anyways, she's gone now! Nothing we can do, right?! But if we don't get our fucking shit together, we'll be stuck on this stupid ship! So I say, in my ever so humble opinion, we quit the moping until later where either I don't have to see it, or when we're not about to go into a fucking trial!"

Another silence followed that, bar Tobias' strained sobs from the floor. Bowen sighed and rolled his eyes.

"And, as much as I hate to admit it… we need a leader for this investigation. Our only confirmed innocents are Zephyr, Tobias and Ariel."

I didn't like where this was going. 

"As you can see, Tobias is a mess, and Zephyr hasn't said shit since day 1. So, reluctantly… I concede that Ariel has to lead the group."

Everyone turned to me, making me panic.

"Me?! I-I can't! I'm no good, I'm horrible at being in charge! I swear, I-"

"Shut up, Byrd. I know you're useless. I'm saying we don't have another choice. So start telling us what to do, we're losing time." Bowen said, folding his arms and looking at me expectantly. So did the others.

"I-I don't-" I could feel everyone looking at me.

I felt a hand on my shoulder. I looked to my side to see Zane giving me a comforting look.

"Hey, hey. Ariel, calm down. I know you're scared. I am too! See, we're both scared. But everyone trusts you, y'know? And I do too. So just do your best, alright? We all believe in you."

"Well- ACK-"

"WE ALL believe in you."

I chuckled softly as I tried to ignore Zane kicking Bowen in the shin with green crocs. Despite what was happening, the comfort was needed. I took a deep breath.

'You can do this, Ari. You really can.'

"Ok. Let's- we don't have much time, so let's start by checking the file? Everyone check your MonoPads for the file." I told them, raising my voice to sound some amount of confident. 

_**Investigation - Start!** _

Everyone took out their MonoPads from their pockets or bags. I took mine out and clicked it on. The Case File tab appeared, so I clicked it again. 

( https://danganronpa-votp.tumblr.com/post/645121931685838848 )

Victim: Aqua Iris 

Aqua Iris was killed. Time of death was approximately 7:30pm. The body was found at 8:45pm. Cause of death was strangulation. The victim also had bruises covered in concealer. They were not recent. The body was found on the deck. Current location of the body is unknown. 

**Truth Bullet Obtained: Case File Information**

"Oh, wow… that's a lot of information." Elena said. 

"Bruises? That weren't recent?" Adelo asked, probably to himself. That confused me too. 

_'They're gonna catch up if you slow down to open your door. You need to slow them down!'_

_"I-I-'_

_Then I heard a crash._

_I looked behind me to see the person wrestling someone off them. I couldn't see who it was, but they slowed the figure down._

"Aqua…" I breathed.

Aqua had saved my life.

And now she's dead. 

I swallowed the lump in my throat as best I could.

"The bruises came from another incident, we can guess that." I said. "Let's focus on investigating the scene."

"Not like we have a body to investigate…" Nadiya muttered. I just looked at her and sighed.

"Ok, let's split up. Some of us look out here, some of us look inside." I decided. Bowen walked to the door.

"I'll be inside, then. It's cold out here, I'm sick of it."

"You have a jacket." Dwayne said. Nadiya sighed and walked inside after Bowen.

"Anyone else wanna go inside..?" I asked.

"With those two? I'd rather not." Misiki said. I nodded.

"Ok, uhm…" I looked around. "I'm just gonna give everyone a random number."

"What?" Carmela asked.

"Trust me. This is how I usually sort things, it'll work. Ok. 1." I pointed to someone. "2." I pointed to the next person.

"1. 2. 1. 2. 1…"

I went around until everyone had a number. 

"Alright. Can the 1's stay out here and investigate, and the 2's go inside. We'll meet back up before the- the trial." I told everyone. With some general murmurs, the 2's went inside. The 2's consisted of Terry, Carmela, Adelo, Hasemi, Elena, Tobias and Chrissy (Tobias staying close to Chrissy the whole time). Misiki, Elena, Zephyr, Zane, Dwayne and Tamika stayed outside with me. 

"Ok, uhm- ok, let's look around. Keep an eye out for anything that could be a clue to the case." I said. And with that, the investigation really started. 

I started with the place where the rope was, over at the box. It was a fairly large box. I had to wonder where they came from. I hadn't seen them before the party. 

They were scattered about. One that caught my eye, however, was a **big one open** on its side.

I walked over and looked inside. I could walk in if I crouched. It was filled with foam peanuts. It must have been carrying something important.

**Truth Bullet Obtained: Empty Crate**

Other than that though, there wasn't much to look at there.

I walked away and decided to see if anyone had found anything yet. I might've been jumping the gun though, it had only been two minutes.

I walked over to Elena.

"Hello, Elena."

"Ah, hello Ariel. I admire you taking charge." She said.

"Thank you. I- yes, thanks. I just wanted to ask, have you found anything?"

"Nothing solid, no. I've been doing my best to not touch anything important. Not that there's much left…" Elena explained.

"Well, what do you mean by 'solid'? Does that mean you found something else?"

"Not found, persay. I just find it odd that there's **no sign of a struggle**. It's a bit messy, sure, but that isn't a sign of it."

**Truth Bullet Obtained: No Struggle**

"That's true… I suppose if you got- got strangled, you'd fight back, right?"

"That's what I was thinking. I'm glad you see it, Ariel." Elena said with a smile, and turned back to what she was doing. I had a feeling that was the end of that.

I took another look around. There really wasn't much to be found. Either this was very planned, or very minimalistic. 

I walked up to the front of the ship's deck, looking around. I spotted a **bundle of rope** near the wall, one end frayed. Maybe from being cut?

**Truth Bullet Obtained: Rope**

I had to wonder what it was cut with. It didn't look like it was cut well. 

Why did I know what it looked like cut well? Oh well.

I took note of it and moved on. 

I ran into Zephyr around the other side of the ship.

"Ah, hello Zephyr." I said.

"Mm."

"Have you found anything? Noticed anything?" I asked. He nodded.

" **Sound system.** Something was up with it." 

"Oh?"

"Kept changing volumes. I didn't do it. Might've glitched or something."

**Truth Bullet Obtained: Sound System Glitch**

"Oh, that's interesting. Thank you, Zephyr."

"Welcome."

That was a short conversation. 

I walked back around to where we started, finding Misiki and Zane talking.

"Hello, guys." I greeted them. They turned to me.

"Hey, Ariel. How you holding up?" Misiki asked. 

"Ok, I suppose. I've been put in charge, so I'm doing my best." I said. Zane patted me on the shoulder.

"You're doing awesome."

"Thanks, you two. Uhm- have you found anything?" I asked. 

"Not really. There isn't a lot to work with, honestly." Misiki said. "But something I noticed, actually…"

"Yes?"

" **Everyone was present** at the party around that time, right? Around 7:30. So when did the killer have the opportunity to kill her?"

**Truth Bullet Obtained: No Opportunity**

"That's true, actually… we'll need to check everyone's alibis." I decided. 

"I'm surprised you're handling this so well. Ah-! No offense! I just mean, after the whole incident yesterday, you're doing really well." Misiki told me. I nodded.

"Thanks."

Zane gave me a puzzled look. "Yesterday?"

"Oh, uhm… I got attacked. It's ok, I'm fine-"

"What?! You did? Are you ok?!" He asked.

"Yeah, I'm alright- I- yes, I'm fine. That isn't important right now. Aqua- Aqua is priority."

Zane rubbed my arm. I patted his hand, before pulling away. 

"I-I should check on the 2's."

And I walked inside.

I ran into Tobias and Chrissy first. Tobias seemed very quiet.

"Ah, hello again Ariel. Happy to see you're holding up well." Chrissy said to me.

"And you. Have you found anything yet?" I asked. 

"Not much. The **cord in the back of the speakers** was ripped out, but that happened earlier when you found the body, yeah?"

"Yes, that was Zephyr. I tried, but- I wasn't able to."

**Truth Bullet Obtained: Speaker Cord**

"Yes, I figured as much. From what I heard, there hadn't been much evidence outside either?"

"That's right, but- how did you know?"

"I stepped out for some air earlier on, and I talked to that Elena girl. She filled me in."

"Ah, I see." This was moving really slow. I needed more info. "Do you know anyone who might have something we can use?"

"Ah, now that's a tricky one. Honestly, haven't heard much. Nobody's left the banquet hall, but I doubt there's much more evidence out there than in here. I-"

_**Bing bong, bong bing!** _

A voice rang out over the speakers.

**"Your investigation period has ended. Report to the boiler room. Captain's orders."**

"What?! That's it?!" Dwayne asked. "We barely have anything!"

"Not much we can do about it…" I said softly. "Let's go, I suppose."

I walked down the hall with the others, using my map to guide me. 

We reached the boiler room fairly quickly. I remembered walking up there with Zane. Oh, the days where I hadn't seen a dead body.

The others caught up fairly quickly. Tamika, Zane and Misiki came over to stand beside me.

"Hey guys." I said.

"Heya Ariel. How you doing?" Misiki asked. 

"Ok, I suppose. I-I feel like I could've done better though…" I admitted. "I mean, if- if we don't get this right, we're stuck here! And it'll be my fault if we mess it up…"

"No, no it won't. It won't be anyone's fault except whoever killed her." Tamika said. 

"But-"

"Hey."

I looked up at her. 

"You did great today, Ari. Even if we do get it wrong, and we're stuck here… we're stuck here together, right?"

"R-right. Thank you, guys." I said with as much of a smile as I could muster.

"You're welcome. We're friends, after all! This is what friends do." Misiki told us with a grin. It felt somewhat fake. Honestly though, a smile is what I needed to see in a sea of distressed people.

Monotain and Monomate popped out of nowhere. 

"Hello, passengers. We're happy to see you all in attendance. Please stand by."

Monotain waddled over to the boiler room door and pulled out a key from seemingly nowhere, reaching up to put it in.

"I still can't take this thing seriously…" Kennet said under his breath. I nodded. 

Eventually, it got the door open.

"Now, please step inside."

"All of us?" Hasemi asked.

"Yes. This is the way to the **trial room.** "

We cast confused glances to each other, but walked in anyways. Once the bears were in behind us, they locked the door.

"ANY MINUTE NOW!" Monomate exclaimed. Before we could question it, the walls started… moving?

No, the floor was sinking!

The floor moved down like an elevator shaft, the walls and roof from the supposed "boiler room" staying firmly attached to the top. Many of us screamed, myself included.

"What the hell is this?!" Nadiya yelled.

"AN ELEVATOR, DUMBASS!" Monomate retorted with a cackle.

It kept moving down for at least 2 minutes, and once the panic subsided, it was relatively quiet.

"..."

"..."

"..."

Eventually, Hasemi coughed.

"Uhm, can I say something?"

"Go ahead." Tamika replied.

"Thank you. I… even if something goes wrong here… I want to thank you all for being my friends. Y-you're all really nice. Well, mostly."

A few of us nodded. 

"This won't change anything, right?" She asked. "We'll still be friends after this trial thing, won't we?"

"I'm sure we will be." Carmela replied, placing a hand on her shoulder. Hasemi nodded.

"That's great."

The elevator slowed, and stopped altogether. One wall slid open like a door, and revealed a huge room.

It contained 17 podiums organised in a circle, with what looked like our names engraved on them. One held a portrait held up in a frame. Aqua's portrait. 

"Everyone, find your podiums. Chop chop."

We walked over, people swapping with people to find their podiums. I landed in between Carmela and Hasemi. 

"Alright, now that everyone's settled, it seems we can begin."

I looked around at everyone in the room. 

One of these people was a murderer. One of them had killed Aqua.

And we had to find out who it was. 

"BUCKLE UP FOLKS!"

"If everyone's quite ready…"

_**"It's time for the first ever Cruise Trial to begin!!"** _

**(To be continued...)**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://danganronpa-votp.tumblr.com/post/645122373177262080
> 
> (Taking this time to mention that you can also read this on wattpad! It's a lot better there as the images are included in the actual story and not just a link. And updates go up quicker there! So go check it out. Anyways, enjoy the trial ^^)


	12. Day 5 - Cruise Trial

(Trials will be written differently than the usual story!

Dialogue from the characters will be written like this;

 **Nadiya Palatnik:** And what, pray tell, will be the punishment?

_Ariel's thoughts will be written like this!_

_'Rose will have quotation marks around the italics like this!'_

Things that are usually highlighted in yellow will be **highlighted in bold** instead!

This format was taken from @liveelectrix's fangans on wattpad, so please check them out!)

**Truth Bullets**

Case File

Empty Crate

No Struggle

Rope

Sound System Glitch

No Opportunity

Speaker Cord

**Monomate:** LISTEN UP! TIME FOR A RUN DOWN OF HOW THE TRIALS ARE GONNA GO!

 **Monotain:** ...ahem. So, you will all discuss the evidence you found and try to figure out who the **killer of this case** is. You will have as long as necessary to discuss. When you feel you have all made your decision, **voting time** will begin. You'll cast your votes for who you believe the killer is. Abstaining from voting will result in your immediate **death**. 

**Misiki Nakato:** Our what?!

 **Monotain:** If you vote for the blackened, only they will be punished. However, if you vote incorrectly, a spotless as we'd say, you'll all be punished and the blackened may escape the ship. 

**Nadiya Palatnik:** And what, pray tell, is the punishment?

 **Monotain:** An **execution**.

 **Hasemi Mamiko:** Huh?!

 **Monomate:** LEMME SPELL IT OUT FOR YA! IF YOU VOTE RIGHT, WE KILL THE KILLER! IF YOU VOTE WRONG, YOU ALL DIE! HAH!

_All of our lives are on the line now. There's a lot more at stake._

**Carmela Rodgers:** That's… a lot of pressure. 

**Tamika Adasina:** Indeed… well, we shouldn't panic. Not yet. Let's think calmly about this, alright?

 **Kennet Sutherland:** I mean, I'll try, but the risk of losing my life is gonna bite at me. 

**Dwayne Hendrix:** Alright, let's start. So, what do we know?

 **Ariel Byrd:** ...uhm…

 **Zephyr:** …

 **Tobias Lorenzen:** I- uh…

 **Bowen Davis:** *sigh* Let's start with the body. Although we didn't get a good look. We've all read the file. What did we learn from it?

 **Zane Nicholls:** Well, the cause of death was strangulation.

 **Bowen Davis:** Oh really? The person suspended from the rope was strangled? I would've never guessed!

 **Zane Nicholls:** Hey, relax man… I'm trying here.

 **Bowen Davis:** Whatever. What else?

 **Terry Rhodes:** Well, she died about… 7:30, I think it was. But Ariel only found her at 8:45. There was a lot of time in between.

**Truth Bullet Obtained: Time Of Death**

**Tamika Adasina:** Right. And the Case File also said she retained some bruises, correct?

 **Misiki Nakato:** Yeah. Where did they come from, though?

_**Non-Stop Debate, Start!** _

**Misiki Nakato:** They couldn't have just happened on their own, right?

 **Misiki Nakato:** It's not like she just _**bumped off something…**_

 **Adelo Panetta:** Of course not. Given what was _**shown in the file,**_ they were too scattered to be random bumps. 

**Tobias Lorenzen:** W-well then, she _**fought off her attacker!**_ Miss Aqua was strong, I'm sure she could've fought back!

 **Kennet Sutherland:** Maybe! She was a trapeze artist, she'd have some amount of strength, yeah?

_No, something doesn't add up there…_

_'It's obvious, right? You mentioned it earlier!'_

_Right._

Case File

Empty Crate

**No Struggle <**

Rope

Sound System Glitch

No Opportunity

Speaker Cord

Time Of Death

**Misiki Nakato:** They couldn't have just happened on their own, right?

 **Misiki Nakato:** It's not like she just _**bumped off something…**_

 **Adelo Panetta:** Of course not. Given what was _**shown in the file**_ , they were too scattered to be random bumps. 

**Tobias Lorenzen:** W-well then, she _**fought off her attacker-**_

"Allow me to interject!"

_**Non-Stop Debate, End!** _

**Tobias Lorenzen:** Eh? What is it?

 **Ariel Byrd:** I'm- I'm sorry to interrupt this, but that sounds wrong.

 **Nadiya Palatnik:** So? What's wrong then, _Afatotari_?

 **Ariel Byrd:** I- ok, well… you say she fought them off, but something I noticed is there was no **sign of a struggle** at the scene.

 **Tobias Lorenzen:** Huh? Oh- oh.

 **Ariel Byrd:** Yes. I feel if she was being strangled, she'd have tried to get away. Probably hitting off some boxes, the glass railing… and despite the huge amount of boxes outside, they seemed very organised. None seemed too out of place. So I don't think it's very likely she managed to fight back.

 **Carmela Rodgers:** That's a good point. 

**Ariel Byrd:** Thank you. So, can we say that's settled?

 **Tamika Adasina:** Yes, I think we can. Good job, Ariel.

 **Ariel Byrd:** A-ah, thank you..! Anyways, uhm- 

_People were looking at me now. I hated that I'd accidentally put myself in charge._

**Ariel Byrd:** I- we really didn't get a lot to work with in this case.

 **Bowen Davis:** And who's fault is that?

_I just looked at Bowen. I didn't think he was wrong, so who was I to dispute it? I just sighed and continued._

**Ariel Byrd:** I'm no expert on any of this, but- but, uhm-

_'Ask for alibis. Alibis are important in any case!'_

**Ariel Byrd:** Ah, right! We need **alibis**. Alibis. This could m-make or break anyone's cover. So, where was everyone at approximately 7:30pm?

 **Misiki Nakato:** I was talking to Zane and Hasemi! Tamika and you were there too.

 **Tamika Adasina:** That's right.

_Zane and Hasemi nodded. As did I. That's us five confirmed to have alibis._

**Dwayne Hendrix:** I was hanging out with Terry and Tobias all evening! The bro squad, y'know. None of the ladies wanted to hang out with me, anyways.

 **Nadiya Palatnik:** You scared me and I stepped on your foot. I wouldn't call that hanging out.

 **Dwayne Hendrix:** I tried!

_That confirms 3 more._

**Carmela Rodgers:** I was talking with Bowen and Nadiya all evening. 

_Bowen looked at Carmela and nodded. Nadiya nodded as well. 3 more confirmed._

**Elena Ashton:** Kennet accompanied me all evening. I can assure you, we never parted.

 **Kennet Sutherland:** Yep!

 **Chrissy Blankenship:** I was prepping to sing for a bit, but at around 7:30, I was talking to Adelo. 

_Adelo nodded._

**Ariel Byrd:** And Zephyr was on music all night…

_Zephyr nodded, their sunglasses falling on their face._

**Ariel Byrd:** That means… **everyone has an alibi?**

 **Hasemi Mamiko:** Everyone has an alibi…

 **Carmela Rodgers:** Well then, let's think about something else. 

**Adelo Panetta:** Which would be?

 **Carmela Rodgers:** The **bruises** she had. We didn't see them ourselves, but they're stated in the case file. 

**Nadiya Palatnik:** I hardly see how they're relevant, Carmela. The file also says that they're not recent. 

**Carmela Rodgers:** Yes, I know. However, maybe they're not an injury from the attack. They might be part of the killer's motive.

 **Ariel Byrd:** Oh..?

 **Carmela Rodgers:** Yes, ah… I hope you don't mind my being frank here. I believe **Tobias is the killer** of this case.

 **Tobias Lorenzen:** Huh?!

 **Dwayne Hendrix:** You think Tobias did it?!

 **Carmela Rodgers:** Well, yeah, mostly. I'll admit, my proof isn't the most solid, but we don't have a lot to go off of. 

**Zane Nicholls:** Ok, what do you have then?

 **Tobias Lorenzen:** There's no way you have anything! I didn't do it!

 **Carmela Rodgers:** Just listen. We all know of Tobias' obsession with the famous people among us, correct?

 **Tobias Lorenzen:** It isn't an obsession! 

**Carmela Rodgers:** Still. He's seen getting very close to a few of us, namely **Dwayne, Chrissy and Aqua**. Maybe she said something that rubbed him the wrong way, and he attacked her. Maybe the party was just finishing the job.

 **Bowen Davis:** That makes sense, actually.

 **Elena Ashton:** It's all we have. I think it makes sense.

 **Tobias Lorenzen:** Guys, what the hell?! I didn't do this! I'd never hurt Miss Aqua!

 **Kennet Sutherland:** Yeah, right! I think it makes sense. 

**Chrissy Blankenship:** Maybe… 

**Nadiya Palatnik:** Tobias does seem the type. It must be him.

_'Something ain't right here. I don't feel like it's Tobias, do you?'_

_No._

**Ariel Byrd:** I-I don't know. I don't- I don't think it's him. 

**Tamika Adasina:** Me either. Tobias doesn't really seem the type to me, although he might to you, Nadiya. 

**Nadiya Palatnik:** Don't be foolish. Who else could've done it then, hm?

 **Monotain:** It seems we have a dilemma, hm?

 **Monomate:** HAHAHA! YOU KNOW WHAT THAT MEANS!

 **Terry Rhodes:** It- it means something?

 **Monotain:** It seems it's time for a **Debate Scrum!**

 **Misiki Nakato:** What the hell is that?

_Before she got an answer, the ground beneath us lit up. Our podiums began to move, and suddenly we were lifted up!_

_Our podiums organised themselves into lines, facing each other. I could see Hasemi trembling, and Terry didn't look entirely comfortable either. I had a feeling they had a fear of heights._

**Monotain:** Let me explain how this works. You'll both debate on the topic at hand, and come to a decision when one team overrules the other.

**Zephyr**

**Terr**

**Chrissy**

**Kennet**

**Elena**

**Nadiya**

**Bowen**

**Carmela**

~~**Aqua** ~~

**Hasemi**

**Adelo**

**Dwayne**

**Misiki**

**Zane**

**Tamika**

**Tobias**

**Ariel**

**Topic; Did Tobias kill Aqua?**

**Scrum Debate; Start!**

**Zephyr:** Tobias seems the type to kill **Aqua**. 

**Hasemi:** Someone being the type to kill makes no difference. Adelo's part of the mafia, and we're not blaming him.

 **Terry:** He was overly **emotional** when she died… maybe it was a cover up?

 **Adelo:** People grieve differently. If Tobias' grieving is dropping to the floor and crying, so be it.

 **Chrissy:** **Dwayne** might be lying to cover for his alibi.

 **Dwayne:** I haven't lied about anything, multiple people saw us together!

 **Kennet:** How do you know he didn't drop the **body** on purpose so we couldn't investigate?

 **Misiki:** He's clearly weak, there was no way he could carry it himself!

 **Elena:** Maybe he's been getting to **know** her this whole time to kill her.

 **Zane:** Anyone could've killed her, whether they were close or not!

 **Nadiya:** Well, do you think there's anyone else who could **possibly** have killed her? He's the clear suspect!

 **Tamika:** No, he's the obvious suspect. He was put forward on a hunch, there's no proof here.

 **Bowen:** He isn't contributing at all, aside from defending himself. Face it, he's **guilty**!

 **Tobias:** I'm contributing plenty! Being quiet doesn't mean I killed her, Bowen!

 **Carmela:** Well, who else can it be then? We have no other **proof**.

 **Ariel:** There could be proof if you didn't accuse someone baselessly and let us talk!

**Hasemi, Adelo, Dwayne, Misiki, Zane, Tamika, Tobias, Ariel:**

_This is the answer!_

**Scrum Debate; Complete!**

**Elena Ashton:** Ah, I suppose you're right… I do have to agree, I don't think Tobias has done it.

 **Kennet Sutherland:** Yeah, me either.

 **Nadiya Palatnik:** I suppose I must concede defeat.

 **Tobias Lorenzen:** *sigh* Thank you, Ariel. If you hadn't spoke up, I'd be getting voted right now.

 **Ariel Byrd:** Y-you're welcome. Just said what I felt.

 **Zane Nicholls:** So, we've established it isn't Tobias… so who else could it be?

 **Hasemi Mamiko:** We have l-little to no evidence on the actual killer…

 **Bowen Davis:** Forget the 'little to' bit. There's nothing.

**Non-Stop Debate, Start!**

**Adelo Panetta:** We seem to have a _**well planned murder** _on our hands.

 **Chrissy Blankenship:** The killer _**didn't leave anything behind!**_

 **Tamika Adasina:** Is there really _**no way to tell**_ who it could be? It can't be a perfect kill.

 **Hasemi Mamiko:** I don't wanna die here…

 **Misiki Nakato:** C-come on! There's something! Right?

_'She's right. There's one clue that could narrow down the suspects!'_

_There is..?_

_'Yes! Don't you see it?'_

Case File

Empty Crate

No Struggle 

Rope

Sound System Glitch

No Opportunity

Speaker Cord

Time Of Death

**Adelo Panetta:** We seem to have a _**well planned murder** _on our hands.

 **Chrissy Blankenship:** The killer _**didn't leave anything behind!**_

 **Tamika Adasina:** Is there really _**no way to tell**_ who it could be? It can't be a perfect kill.

 **Hasemi Mamiko:** I don't wanna die here…

 **Misiki Nakato:** C-come on! There's something! Right?

_I-I don't know… they're all counting on me to know..! I… I..!_

_'Stop panicking!'_

_Rose, I-I can't-_

_'Fine! Let me handle this.'_

_Huh?!_

\---

Case File

Empty Crate

No Struggle 

Rope

**Sound System Glitch <**

No Opportunity

Speaker Cord

Time Of Death

**Adelo Panetta:** We seem to have a _**well planned murder** _on our hands.

 **Chrissy Blankenship:** The killer _**didn't leave anything behind-**_

_"That's right!"_

**Non-Stop Debate, End!**

**Chrissy Blankenship:** Oh?

 **Ariel?:** Yeah, you're right about that, Chrissy! The killer never left anything behind. They're smarter than that, or so we can assume.

 **Misiki Nakato:** Ariel..?

 **Ariel?:** Not Ariel at the moment, no. 

**Terry Rhodes:** What?

 **Ariel?:** Listen. My name is **Rose Rich.** Usually, I'm fairly dead! But I'm not about to sit around and watch as the only person who can communicate with me gets killed because her friends couldn't figure out a simple clue. So, here I am.

 **Tamika Adasina:** Oh, you… you're Ariel's dead childhood friend, right? She told me about you.

 **Rose Rich:** Yeah, I was there. But yes, that's me! Now's not the time for chatter, though. I'm surprised nobody caught on to this yet. Or maybe Ariel's the only one who knew?

 **Nadiya Palatnik:** Knew what, then? Also I intend to ask you questions later.

 **Rose Rich:** Sure, sure, if I'm still around. Back to the actual question, it's something Zephyr told Ariel during the investigation. She said the **sound system was glitching out** , it was going higher than it was supposed to. Now, what I'm thinking is, someone with some technological intelligence must have had some influence on it during the party. Maybe as a distraction or an aid to their murder?

 **Dwayne Hendrix:** Technological intelligence?

 **Bowen Davis:** So you're saying, we can narrow this down to anyone who can use a computer better than the average person?

 **Rose Rich:** Exactly.

 **Rose Rich:** And from what I can tell, I think those people would be **Zephyr, Carmela** and **Misiki.**

 **Carmela Rodgers:** Me?

 **Misiki Nakato:** Me?!

 **Rose Rich:** Is there an echo in here? Yes, you. 

**Tobias Lorenzen:** Well... let's have them debate it then!

 **Zane Nicholls:** Huh?

_Tobias looked at Zane with a lazy grin. He didn't seem anywhere near as panicked as he was when the group started ganging up on him._

**Tobias Lorenzen:** Hahahahahaha..! Isn't it obvious? One final debate. One on one on one. Someone will have to slip up in their words eventually! We'll dig the liar out through their own words!

 **Misiki Nakato:** I- fine, whatever! It isn't me though!

 **Zephyr:** Mm. Fine.

 **Carmela Rodgers:** Well, I must prove it then.

Misiki Nakato: I'm not the culprit!

_Carmela Rodgers: I am not the culprit!_

**Zephyr: I'm not the culprit.**

**Mass Panic Debate, Start!**

I was with someone all night!

**I never left the laptop.**

_I have eye-witnesses, people who saw me all evening._

**I wouldn't sabotage my own music.**

I had no reason to kill Aqua!

_It's not my fault I wasn't there when she was killed, is it?_

I was dancing with Hasemi, remember?!

**I was in eyesight all evening.**

_It must have been someone else!_

Why would I do something like this, even for a motive?!

**Anyone can testify, they saw me.**

Is that what you take me for?

_Wait, wait, hold on. Everyone's talking at once. Hardly a debate._

_But something said there… that has to be it!_

I was with someone all night!

**I never left the laptop.**

_I have eye-witnesses, people who saw me all evening._

**I wouldn't sabotage my own music.**

I had no reason to kill Aqua!

_It's not my fault I wasn't there when she was killed, is it?_

_"Hold on!"_

**Mass Panic Debate, End!**

**Rose Rich:** Carmela.

 **Carmela Rodgers:** Hm? What is it, Rose?

 **Rose Rich:** Did you just say you **weren't there** when Aqua was killed? As in, you left the party, despite having claimed to have never left?

 **Carmela Rodgers:** !

 **Rose Rich:** So, you left the party around the time that Aqua died, and it's supposed to be coincidence?

 **Carmela Rodgers:** Hey, hey, listen. I- it was a slip of the tongue. No, I never left the party. I stayed with Bowen and Nadiya all evening! 

**Nadiya Palatnik:** ...you did.

 **Carmela Rodgers:** See? I-

 **Nadiya Palatnik:** Until you left to go to the bathroom. 

**Carmela Rodgers:** I-I- no, I-

 **Nadiya Palatnik:** At around 7:20, you said you were heading to the bathroom, and you left. You only got back around 7:40, which I found odd. I didn't mention it, though. Not until now, when I figured it was important. 

**Carmela Rodgers:** I- Nadiya, I didn't.

 **Rose Rich:** It makes sense though, doesn't it? You use robots all the time, messing with someone's computer wouldn't be that difficult! Especially if you'd helped them set it up. Which you did, didn't you? Zephyr said you set up the laptop.

 **Carmela Rodgers:** This- this is crazy! I didn't do this!

**Bowen Davis:** I agree.

 **Rose Rich:** Hm?

 **Bowen Davis:** Carmela didn't do this! This is just your attempt to seem logical, despite you being dead. You're not right about this!

 **Rose Rich:** I'm not being ridiculous, am I? Look at the evidence, Davis! We have our culprit.

 **Bowen Davis:** No! I refuse to accept this! You're being insolent!

 **Carmela Rodgers:** Bowen…

_He doesn't seem to relent. Looks like I've gotta deal the final blow!_

_It has to be-_

"Carmela isn't the culprit!"

_-Carmela because-_

"Stop embarrassing yourself!"

_-she left during the murder-_

"Stop it! Now!"

_-and hijacked the music system!_

_He went silent after that._

**Carmela Rodgers:** So, you have this figured out, huh..?

 **Rose Rich:** Pretty much. You did well for a bit there.

 **Carmela Rodgers:** I'd noticed. If only you hadn't shown up, hm?

 **Rose Rich:** I'm the ultimate nuisance. Well, not literally, but it'd be an interesting talent, no?

 **Bowen Davis:** Carmela…

 **Carmela Rodgers:** Bowen… Nadiya, too. I'm sorry.

 **Nadiya Palatnik:** I… Bowen, did you know?

 **Bowen Davis:** Not before the trial, no. But when she said she never left earlier, I got a sour feeling. I just… I didn't believe it. 

**Carmela Rodgers:** Well, you should now. Rose is right.

_I could feel my control on Ariel's speech slipping._

**Rose Rich:** I-I have to go soon.

 **Monotain:** Well, before you leave us. You may as well lay out this case for us, hm? You seem to have a grasp on it.

_I'm surprised the bears weren't surprised at my appearance._

**Rose Rich:** Alright, sure.

 **Rose Rich:** _This begins when the party is announced to the group. The killer, ever aware of the time limit, decides they have to kill someone. They might have had a set target, maybe not. But either way, it came down to Aqua walking out to the deck, where she'd be entirely alone._

_The killer helped Zephyr set up their computer for the sound system, and in the process managed to hijack the system in a way that allowed them to manipulate the music volume. They used this to disguise any sounds that came from the deck later on._

_At around 7:20, the killer excused themself from their friends to go to the bathroom. This, however, was a cover so they could sneak out to the deck, possibly through another door. They creeped up the deck to where Aqua was organising everything. They took a rope from the ground, using it as their impromptu weapon, and quick enough so that Aqua couldn't resist, wrapped it around her throat and strangled her. Aqua didn't put up much of a fight, giving in eventually, dying._

_The killer quickly tied the rope around the victims neck, placing the other end under a heavy box. With the rope secured, she hung the body over the ledge, possibly to make investigating it harder. This led to the destruction of the body later during the investigation._

_Isn't that right…_

**_Carmela Rodgers, the Ultimate Robotocist?_ **

**Carmela Rodgers:** Yes… that's relatively accurate. Well, congratulations. You've found me out.

_I nodded, and sighed._

**Rose Rich:** All I needed was an admission. I need to go. Make sure Ariel's ok.

 **Misiki Nakato:** Huh-?

 **Rose Rich:** I'm sure I'll be back someday. See you, guys.

_I looked at Carmela once more._

**Rose Rich:** Be seeing you soon, Carmela.

_And I closed my eyes._

_I opened my eyes again. Rose seemed to have backed off, because I felt in control again._

_That had never happened before._

_I was about to be concerned, but I remembered what had happened._

**Ariel Byrd:** Ah… I'm sorry, I- 

**Carmela Rodgers:** Are you alright, Ariel?

 **Ariel Byrd:** Huh? Uhm- yes, I think I am. Are… are you?

 **Carmela Rodgers:** Hahaha… I'll be ok, I think.

 **Bowen Davis:** Wha- how?! How are you acting so casual about this?! You were defending yourself a minute ago! What happened?!

 **Carmela Rodgers:** I accepted it, I suppose. I'm… not a naturally angry person. You know that. I can't use that much energy on being defensive. Besides, I'd be caught no matter what.

 **Bowen Davis:** What do you mean?! Carmela, you- you can't be ok with this! I- I refuse to let you die here! 

**Carmela Rodgers:** Heh. Thanks, Bowen. I'm happy to know you do care about me, to some degree.

 **Bowen Davis:** Of fucking course I do! I don't care if we've known each other for mere days, you're one of the only sensible people here! You accepted me and Nadiya for whatever we were!

 **Nadiya Palatnik:** M-mhm.

 **Bowen Davis:** Carmela Rodgers, we're not losing you here!

 **Carmela Rodgers:** ... you're not. I promise.

 **Bowen Davis:** I- what-? 

**Nadiya Palatnik:** Carmela…

 **Carmela Rodgers:** Mm?

 **Nadiya Palatnik:** You can't really have killed her. You didn't, right?

 **Carmela Rodgers:** I did. I'm sorry, Nadiya, but I couldn't let this group die here. If two of us have to go to let you guys live, then it's ok. 

**Nadiya Palatnik:** No- it- you can't be serious. You're not!

_I never thought I'd see the day that Nadiya got emotional, but she looked like she was tearing up._

**Carmela Rodgers:** Nadiya… 

**Nadiya Palatnik:** No! _Ara formes part de nosaltres._ I refuse to believe this!

 **Carmela Rodgers:** Nadiya, did you say..?

 **Nadiya Palatnik:** *sniff*

 **Monotain:** Well. If the discussion is officially over, I think it's time to vote. 

_Panels in our podiums lit up, all of our faces displayed._

**Monotain:** Please click on the person you believe is the culprit.

 **Monomate:** VOTE OR YOU FUCKING DIE!

_I sighed and clicked on Carmela's face. It locked in my vote. I saw others voting around me. Carmela didn't seem bothered anymore._

**Monotain:** Now, let's see the results.

_A tv came down from the ceiling, and flickered to life. Our faces were displayed once again. Our votes were shown._

_Carmela; 14 votes_

_Bowen; 2 votes_

**Monotain:** With an overwhelming majority, Carmela is voted guilty. Congratulations, you've found the correct culprit.

 **Carmela Rodgers:** So… that's it, then. I-I don't know how I feel, honestly. 

**Bowen Davis:** You're really just accepting this?

 **Carmela Rodgers:** What else is there to do? Where could I run to escape? We're stuck on a ship. I can't leave. This is… well, inevitable.

 **Kennet Sutherland:** You sound like you know exactly what's coming.

 **Carmela Rodgers:** I have a decent idea. I'll be killed. It's the death penalty. I'm hoping for a simple euthanasion, but it'll probably be an actual execution method. 

**Monomate:** NAH WE AIN'T DOING THAT SIMPLE SHIT! YOU'VE GOT AN ELABORATE EXECUTION CUSTOMIZED JUST FOR YOU WAITING!

 **Carmela Rodgers:** Customized..? 

**Bowen Davis:** This isn't- this can't be happening. This isn't!

 **Monotain:** Please say your final words.

 **Carmela Rodgers:** Ok. Bowen?

 **Bowen Davis:** ... what?

 **Carmela Rodgers:** You can let your guard down. Nobody's gonna hurt you, I promise. You can make friends. You did just fine with me.

 **Bowen Davis:** I… I..!

 **Carmela Rodgers:** Nadiya… you too. You can both be people, ok? I don't want you being lonely with me gone. 

**Nadiya Palatnik:** Carmela…

 **Carmela Rodgers:** But even so, stick together. You get along really well together. I'm gonna miss it! 

_She smiled. Bowen, who was beside her, half reached out his hand to her. She just sighed._

**Carmela Rodgers:** And, Ariel?

 **Ariel Byrd:** Me?

 **Carmela Rodgers:** Yes, you. You stood out to me during my project. You said you didn't have any strengths. Yet here you are, you used your strength to expose me for what I am. 

**Ariel Byrd:** I...

 **Carmela Rodgers:** Keep pushing, Ariel. You've got good qualities. You can lead this group to freedom, even if it doesn't seem like it. Just believe in yourself, and the others will believe in you.

 **Ariel Byrd:** Ok… I'll try, then.

 **Carmela Rodgers:** Good, good.

 **Monotain:** Is that all?

 **Carmela Rodgers:** I-! No, one more thing.

 **Carmela Rodgers:** Nadiya, Bowen?

 **Nadiya Palatnik:** Mm..?

 **Bowen Davis:** …

 **Carmela Rodgers:** I'm sorry. 

**Monotain:** Commencing execution.

 **Nadiya Palatnik:** Wait-!

**Carmela Rodgers has been found guilty.**

**Time for the punishment..!**

Carmela is dragged away from her stand by a collar attached to a chain. Bowen grabs for her before she is dragged away. 

She is dropped in a room full of tech. Metal lines the walls, and machines move pieces around. 

She looks around and sees some robots by the wall, painted like Monotain and Monomate. They start advancing towards her, eyes glowing.

**System Malfunction**

She turns around and starts running from them, but they match her pace. She's being shot at by the robots while she runs. The factory moves around her as she dodges through corridors to escape. 

Eventually, she finds a dead end. On the wall is a button labeled "emergency power off". She staggers over and presses it, and the robots collapse. She sighs in relief, but stops when she hears something crash. All of the machinery stopped as well, including the cranes in the room. She hears a loud noise above her and looks up.

A crane powers down, dropping a huge metal block. Before she can react and move out of the way, it crushes her. 

Carmela is killed.

The room stood still, everyone shocked to silence. Nobody knew what to say. 

"A successful execution, I'd say." Monotain eventually broke the silence. "Me and Monomate will be leaving now. The elevator will bring you back up when you're ready. The timer has stopped. We'll see you all tomorrow for a new day of the cruise."

Monomate just laughed, and they both disappeared behind their throne.

"... I'll be the first to say, what the actual fuck was that?!" Misiki broke the silence.

"Th-that was horrible… poor Carmela…" Hasemi said softly. I didn't trust myself to talk without yelling. I'd seen people die before, but never that violently.

"This… this isn't right. This shouldn't be happening." Terry said.

"...well, it is. Nothing we can do about it."

A few people turned to Bowen, who gripped his podium tightly.

"This is goddamn bullshit. I'm not waiting around for this stupid game anymore. And I'm not trying to act all friendly with you either."

"Bowen… I'm sorry for your-" I started, but he cut me off.

"Don't even try that shit! You're the fucking reason she's dead! If you hadn't intervened, she'd be alive! It's your fault!"

I didn't respond, biting my lip. I just nodded and stepped away from the podium, entering the elevator alone. It closed behind me. The others could follow me back up.

I arrived at the top and left where the boiler room/elevator was. I sighed. It somehow felt emptier. 

I started walking back to my cabin when I heard something. It almost sounded like voices.

"The others must be down the hall behind me, I suppose…"

I didn't want to talk to them yet though. I felt bad. Bowen was right, I exposed Carmela. I got her killed. I couldn't face them after that.

I ignored the noise and arrived back at my cabin. I stepped inside and sat down.

'Hey, Ariel.'

"Rose. Are you alright?"

'Yeah, I'm fine. How about you? That whole thing seemed rough.'

"I-I don't know. You helped, though. I didn't know you could, like, take over my body?"

'Me either. I suppose it was a spur of the moment thing. I'll try not to do it again.'

"It's ok. Made me more useful, I suppose."

I paused, trying to gather my thoughts.

"I… think I want to sleep. I want this to be over."

'Ok. Go to sleep. See you in the morning, Ariel.'

"Night, Rose."

I got out of my party outfit, and put one of my normal dresses on. I really wish we had pyjamas.

I laid down with a sigh. 

I wasn't gonna sleep well tonight.

**Chapter 1; Cruise Ship Into The Unknown**

**Complete!**

**Passengers Remaining; 15.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://danganronpa-votp.tumblr.com/post/645137170431115264 
> 
> (Hope you enjoyed chapter 1 ^^)


	13. Chapter 2: Memories Of Your Real Fake Life

~ ~ ~


	14. Day 6

I woke up slowly. I didn't sleep much at all, honestly. The image of seeing Aqua's body hanging and Carmela getting crushed haunted me all night. I sighed as I sat up, eyes sore from crying. I'd been crying? I didn't even remember that.

'Morning, Ariel. How'd you sleep?' 

"Not well. Thanks, though… oh, and good morning to you too." 

'Yeah. How you holding up?'

"Mm… ask me when I've been up for more than 2 minutes." 

I got dressed into my usual clothes and started heading to the banquet hall. 

"So… can I ask you something?"

'Yeah?' 

"Yesterday, during the trial… you took control of me or something, right?"

'Yep.'

"How did you- how did you do that? You've never done it before..." 

'Right, uh… I don't know, honestly. It was kinda a spur of the moment thing. Hope I didn't spook you or anything.' 

"No, it's ok… I suppose you're the reason that trial went well. I couldn't have figured out the bit you brought up…"

'Yeah, well it's no issue. Just wanted to make sure nobody died that didn't have to.'

"Mmm…" 

I entered the banquet hall, looking around. The big timer was gone, which was both relieving and depressing. 

Everyone sat at their tables in their little groups. Nadiya and Bowen were sitting far away from everyone else. 

Misiki, Zane, Hasemi and Tamika were sitting at a table together. I walked over and sat down, not saying anything at first. They were talking already, I didn't want to interrupt and be rude. 

"It's terrible. I mean- look at them…" Hasemi stated, looking at Nadiya and Bowen. "Th-They seem miserable…"

"More miserable than usual, you mean?" Zane said. 

"I mean- yes, I suppose." 

"And look at Tobias too. Dwayne, kind of too." Tamika chimed in, looking at the table with the pair sitting at it.

"Everyone was affected by this." She finished, sighing. She turned around and caught my eye.

"Oh! Ariel, hello. When did you arrive? You were so quiet." She said, patting me on the shoulder. I nearly leaned into the touch, but stayed still.

"Not too long ago. I just didn't wanna interrupt. I-I didn't, did I?" I asked. Zane shook his head, smiling at me. 

"Of course not! We were hoping you'd turn up, actually." He told me.

"Really..?"

"Yeah!" He nodded. 

"Th-thanks…" I said softly. I don't know why I felt so nervous all of a sudden, but I just smiled. "So… how did you guys sleep?" I asked, the same question I'd been asked this morning.

"Alright, I suppose. Not the best, but I slept." Misiki said with a shrug.

"Same here… it was quite a rough night, but I got a few hours." Hasemi said. 

"I think everyone had a rough go of it." Tamika said. 

We made some more small talk, eating our breakfast. As we all finished up, we heard two little thumps. And of course, the bears stood on a table again, ready to start on another stupif tangent. 

"MORNING, FUCKWADS!" Monomate started. 

"Ugh…" I heard Kennet groan over to the side of the room. 

"Glad to see you're all here." Monotain said. 

"Are we all here, though? Are we?" Chrissy asked. A small silence followed afterwards before Monotain continued.

"As a reward for completing the first trial successfully, you've unlocked **more of the ship** to explore. This should give you something to do, along with new ways to kill when the time comes."

"More of the ship? How much more?" Misiki asked.

"Two new areas, along with a higher deck. For reference; there's one floor above this, which is the one you've unlocked. The floor above this is the leisure floor." 

"SO GO BUCK WILD!" 

"Or don't. We'd rather the ship be kept in order, if possible." Monotain corrected, looking slightly agitated. Somehow. 

"Well, that's all for now. Please take today to explore, and we'll see you again tomorrow."

"PEACE OUT BITCHES!"

"Mate, please."

And with that, they jumped away again. 

We looked around at each other, a silence filling the room.

"...So, you guys wanna check out those rooms then?" Zane asked. Misiki nodded.

"Sure, I'll come. What about you, Hasemi?" She asked, turning to Hasemi. I noticed they were nearly shoulder to shoulder.

"I-I don't mind! Sure, I'll come along."

Tamika looked down at me. She's so tall, oh my goodness.

"Do you want to go, Ariel?" She asked me. I nodded. 

"Alright. We'll go as a group, then." She said, standing up.

"Oh, we're going now-!" I stood up quickly. "I- shouldn't we bring our plates in before we go? Won't we get in trouble?" I asked. Misiki shook her head.

"Nah, you don't get in trouble for that! I don't think so, anyways. It'd be stupid if we did." She reassured me. I nodded. 

_"Byrd! Where the hell do you think you're going? Wash your goddamn plate!"_

_"S-sorry mom-! Sorry!"_

Words echoed in my mind. I sighed. I suppose mom won't know. 

We walked out of the banquet hall, making our way to the stairs to the next floor. We used the map to find our way there. They were quite grand.

"They sure had a budget with this ship, huh?" Misiki remarked as we walked up the stairs. 

"Yeah. It's very… what's the word?" Tamika wondered. "Hm… luxurious, I suppose you could call it."

"Mm." I nodded. It's definitely the most expensive looking place I've ever been. 

We reached the next floor, looking around. It was like a hallway, almost, with around 7 doors in total. We looked at them all, theorizing what could be in them. 

We decided to go into the first one.

"Ok, who's going in first?" Zane asked. After a moment of silence, Tamika stepped forward.

"I'll head in." 

She turned the door handle, stepping inside. She beckoned us in. 

It was a library, stretching far back into the room. Books lined the walls, shelves everywhere. Small tables were set up around the room. I gasped, a smile spreading on my face. I love reading. It's one of the only things I could do to pass the time at home, and I had grown to love it. I ran over to the shelves, looking at them to see if I recognised any.

"You seem excited, Ariel!" Hasemi said, walking over to me.

"Mhm!! Reading is one of my favourite things to do, this is great!" I explained excitedly, before catching myself. "Ah, sorry, I'm overreacting…" 

"No, no, it's good! It's nice to have a place here you're gonna enjoy." She said with a smile. I returned it. 

We looked around for another bit. I found a book I remembered from a year or two ago, taking it with me to re-read. Once we'd finished up, we stepped out of the library. I knew I was gonna come back soon. 

We went to the door next to the library.

"Ok, let's see what's in here…" Tamika said, going to open the door. It didn't budge.

"Huh? What's up with it?" Misiki asked. 

"It's locked." Tamika replied, stepping away. 

"I guess that makes sense. They did say only two rooms were unlocked." Zane said. 

"Ah, damn." Misiki sighed. "Well, no worries! Onto the next one!" 

We tried the next two doors, both not unlocking. The third one, though, turned with a click. 

It was a tiled room with what looked like 18 or so cubicles, each with a lockable door. There was a hallway that led out to somewhere else. A strong smell of chlorine was present. I covered my nose, wincing at the strong smell. 

"Woah, what's that- what's that smell?" Hasemi asked, having a similar reaction to me. 

"Bleach or chlorine. Judging by this room, I think it might be a pool." Tamika said. Zane and Misiki gasped almost in sync.

"Nice! I haven't gone swimming in ages! We should go swimming soom!" Zane declared. 

"Hell yeah!" Misiki agreed. The group generally agreed. I just nodded. 

As much as I hate to say it, I don't know how to swim. I was never taught as a kid, and I never had an opportunity to learn as an adult. Just another thing I'm useless as, I suppose. 

We decided we shouldn't go swimming now, and left. 

We went back down to the floor we were on before. People were heading past us to check the floor we'd just been on. 

"So, what now?" Hasemi asked.

"I don't know…" Misiki said. 

"...Wanna go check out that boiler room?" Zane asked. "Me and Ariel woke up there at the start, and now that we know it's an elevator, there could be something there that's useful!" He suggested. I nodded.

"Yeah… that could be useful, actually. Let's go." I said. Zane nodded.

"I might head back actually, if that's ok." Hasemi said. "I think I'd like to relax for now." 

"I'll head back with you, Hasemi." Misiki told her. Hasemi nodded and smiled.

"Me too. You two ok with that?" Tamika asked. We nodded.

"That's alright! See you later, guys." Zane waved as they split off. He turned to me.

"Guess it's just us then, friend!" He told me with a smile. I returned it. He still called me 'friend'. It's a nice reminder of when we first met, I think. 

We walked through the halls, using our maps to figure out where we were going. We still needed them, apparently. 

"So, what's your favourite book?" Zane asked me.

"Huh?" 

"You said back in the library that you love reading. What's your favourite book, then?" 

"Oh! Well, there's this book called _The Lovely Bones_. It's about this girl who gets killed, and she goes to heaven. And the whole book focuses around her watching from heaven as her family tries to heal and move on, and her trying to let go. And her friends are trying to solve her murder, and it's really interesting because-!" I had to stop and take a breath, but I didn't keep talking. "Sorry, was I talking too much? I'm sorry…" 

"Nah, it's fine! I like hearing people talk about their interests. Especially yours, most people I know don't read much!"

"Really?"

"Yeah! So c'mon, what happens in it?" He asked me again. After a moment, I started talking again, explaining the first chapter. 

We started approaching the boiler room soon enough.

"So yeah, that's- that's the basic premise of it. It's very good! I suppose as someone who talks to the dead, reading about them is interesting."

"That's awesome! When we get out of here, you should show me."

When. I smiled.

"I will." 

"Heh. Y'know… I've always wanted to write a book." He told me.

"Really?"

"Yeah! Well, a sort of autobiography I suppose. I'm still young, so it wouldn't say much, but I want to write something, y'know?"

"Yeah… maybe a journal of sorts? Even while you're here, you could keep a journal and write down your thoughts and get inspiration for a book in the future!"

"Yeah… yeah! That's a great idea. I'll start tonight! Thanks, Ari." 

"You're welcome, Zane. I'm happy I could help."

"Yeah, you did. You're awesome!"

I took in a breath and smiled. I'd never actually been told that before. 

"Th-thank you." 

"Anytime! Oh, hey, there's the boiler room. Lift. Whatever."

We reached the room. 

"I wonder how the whole thing works, honestly. It's a room and an elevator." I thought out loud.

"Yeah, it's weird alright. But hey, we can find out!" 

I nodded. As I reached toward the door, it felt like the whole world shifted around me. I caught myself on the wall. 

" _Oh lord, not again..!_ " I whispered.

"Ariel! Are you ok?" 

"Y-yes, I'm ok! Don't worry, I'm alright, I'm fine-"

I went to stand up straight again, but I stumbled. I felt myself fall towards the ground, and I felt myself hit the floor. 

And once again, I was out like a light. 

Third time in one week. There's probably something wrong with me. 


	15. Day 7

I groaned before I even opened my eyes, the pain in my head strong. I turned on my side, and I noticed something. My blankets felt different. Also, when did I get back to my room? 

Well, I quickly figured out that I was not in my room. 

The blankets and pillow case were purple instead of the dark pink that mine are, and they felt different too. Like cotton instead of quilt. 

I sat up slowly, looking down at it. I looked around the room. The walls were yellow, and there was a shelf of books against the wall. There was a desk too, with an open notebook and a pen. Where was I..?

I looked in the corner. A pair of green crocs was discarded in the corner. Odd.

As I was looking around, the door opened and closed. Out of instinct I ducked back down again, but relaxed when I saw Zane enter, looking slightly nervous.

"Zane..?"

"Ariel! Hey, you're up." He walked over and sat on the bed. I readjusted so I was sitting beside him. 

"How are you feeling?" He asked.

"I mean… I have a terrible headache, but I'm alright." I replied.

"That's good. I mean, not good that you have a headache! I just mean, good that you're alright." He explained. I chuckled.

"So… is this your room?" I asked. He nodded. 

"Yep."

"Why am I here?" 

"You, uh… you passed out in the hall outside the boiler room."

The memory came back to me as he mentioned it. 

"Ohhhhh… oh, lord. I'm sorry, the last time that happened I managed myself just fine-"

"Last time?" 

"Yes, it happened three days ago as well. It's- it's something I- it's nothing big."

"No that's alright, I didn't know that had happened! Are you sure you're alright?" He asked, placing a hand on my shoulder. I smiled.

"I'm fine. Really." I'm not one to burden other people with my issues. 

He nodded and patted my shoulder before pulling it away. We sat in silence for a bit. He seemed a biy fidgety.

"...Are you ok, Zane? You seemed nervous when you walked in…"

"Oh, it's nothing much. I just had a bit of a fight with Bowen. He seemed mad."

"Oh, goodness. Are you ok?"

"Yeah, I'm fine! It's whatever, y'know?" He said with a grin. It looked faltering. I didn't mention it. 

"Are you sure? I-I don't wanna impose, actually, especially after you've had a rough morning-" I stammered out, standing up quickly. As I did, my head pounded. I sat back down with a wince.

"Hey, hey, it's fine! You're alright, Ariel." He said.

"No, I don't wanna overstay my welcome-"

"You're not! I don't mind you being here at all." He reassured me.

"Really?"

"Yeah. You're alright. Really." 

"...thanks."

He smiled at me. I smiled back. 

"Oh, also, we were told to meet in the banquet hall 40 minutes after breakfast, and breakfast was about 20 minutes ago. So, if you want, you can stay here until we have to go?" He suggested. I nodded.

"If that's alright."

"Of course! Here, I'll show you what I have on my bookshelf. Maybe you'll like one!"

We stayed in his room for the next 15 minutes, reading and talking about things. Zane's really fun to talk to, I can see why he's a motivational speaker. 

"I think it's about time to go. You ready, Ari?" He asked, holding his hand out to me. I giggled, taking it. 

"Yeah. Let's go, Zane."

We made our way to the banquet hall, chatting about one of the books Zane had shown me. 

We walked in and found some of the tables pushed together, enough for all of us to sit together. With nothing but a glance at each other, we sat down. People filtered in slowly, including Hasemi and Misiki. The reason they stood out is because Misiki was wearing Hasemi's jacket. Apparently they're the same size.

We all sat around, all 15 of us. It was the first time since the trial that we'd all been around like this. People were chatting, but the air was still tense. 

Eventually though, the bears entered.

"Good morning, passengers. Happy to see you could join us, Ariel. Conversation about you was buzzing this morning."

My face heated up, but I just nodded.

"Now, since I'm here-"

" _WE'RE_ HERE!"

"...we're here, I'm sure you know what's happening. It's time for your second motive."

Monomate cackled and pulled out a button, pressing it. 15 small _ding!_ s could be heard from our MonoPads.

"You have all been sent a **motive video** for another passenger. This video will show the most important person to that passenger, and what that person is doing now. Do what you want with these videos; trade them, show them, hide them… whatever you want."

I took mine out, reading the name of the file. 

_Motive video; Passenger 17.mp4_

I decided I'd watch it later.

"This is- what the hell?! Why are you giving out our private business like this?!" Dwayne asked. A few others made noises of agreement.

"In the name, passenger. For a motive. There's no time limit on this motive, so do what you will. A murder must occur, however. Oh, and those videos are permanent, so you'll keep them after the motive."

"PERMANENT MOTIVE BITCHES!"

Monotain cast Monomate a sour look. I wondered if he was as sick of the red bear as we were. 

"Well, that's all. Enjoy your day passengers."

And again, the bears disappeared. 

We all sat around, looking at our pads.

"So… what now?" Kennet asked. 

"Well, I-I don't think this motive is much to worry about." I said. "All it'll say is who our favorite person outside the game is, right?" 

"You don't seem concerned about a murder motive, Ariel." Nadiya said with a glare. I looked away. 

"I-I-I mean, I know who mine's gonna be. It'll be my mother! So- so I don't think-"

"Well let's find out, shall we?"

Everyone turned to Bowen, who held up his MonoPad. He had his video paused, but the paused picture showed me. 

Bowen had my motive video. 

He pressed play, showing it to the entire table. I really wasn't having the best morning. This was embarrassing. Nonetheless, I watched.

_Motive time, motive time!! Who's the most important person in *your* life? Let's find out who Ariel Byrd's is!_

_Ariel Byrd, living with her single mother. No friends, no distant family. Or is there? Well, her single mother isn't her mother! That's right, Ariel Byrd isn't a Byrd! She's adopted! Ooooh!_

_Her real family is in search of her right now! Maybe if Ariel escapes, some bears can pull some strings and make some magic..!_

The video ended there. I only noticed I was holding my breath when I had to release it. I nearly didn't believe what was in the video.

"I'm adopted..?" I whispered. Bowen smirked.

"Guess you don't have your _precious mother_ after all." He said smugly. I shook my head, standing up from the table.

"I need to go. I need- I'm sorry, I'm sorry-"

I ran from the room, all the way back to my cabin. 

I lay on my bed, staring at the ceiling. I couldn't believe it. I nearly didn't. Unfortunately, I'm a person who's been raised to never question what I hear. 

Raised by someone who isn't my mother.

I sighed, turning on my side and staring at the wall. 

'Are you ok?'

"No… I was adopted… I don't know who my real mom is! Maybe my dad didn't leave when I was young!" I sat up. "Maybe I have siblings! Maybe-" 

I sighed, putting my head in my hands. "Maybe I don't deserve a family like that. If my first family gave me away… maybe I was a horrible daughter." 

'No, you're not. Your family had to, they-'

"They had to? How do you know? It's not like you knew any earlier than me."

A horrible silence stretched out after that.

"...Rose?"

'...'

"Rose, did- did you know?"

'...I-I didn't wanna keep it from you.'

"You knew! You knew I was adopted?! And you didn't tell me?!" I exclaimed.

'I-I couldn't! I wasn't allowed to!'

"Why not?! I would've rathered know than not know!"

'Stop yelling at me!'

I stopped. Oh goodness, I had been yelling. 

"I-I'm sorry…"

'Yeah.'

I sat in silence again, feeling bad. I didn't wanna speak up again. 

Someone knocked on my door. I sighed, walking over and opening it. Kennet stood outside. 

"Hey, Ariel. Are you ok?" He asked, stepping inside before I could say anything.

"I- yes, I'm ok."

"You don't seem like it. I know that was rough out there. Here, lemme shut the door."

He closed the door behind him, and we sat down on my bed.

"I'm sorry…" I said softly.

"What? For what?" 

"For being rude back in the banquet hall. I shouldn't have left so fast." 

"That doesn't matter! Man, Bowen had no right to show that to everyone. You were totally in the right, you shouldn't have stayed." He told me, placing a hand on my shoulder. That'd never happened before this trip, but everyone seemed to do it now. 

"I suppose…"

"...hey, wanna know something cathartic?" He asked me. I nodded, albeit hesitantly.

"Tamika totally smacked the shit outta Bowen."

"What?!" I exclaimed.

"Well, maybe that's an overstatement. She did slap him though. He kept talking crap about you, and Tamika ended up walking over and smacking him. Right across the face! He had it coming to him, in fairness."

"Oh lord… I suppose I should thank her for standing up for me." 

I was surprised anyone cared enough to even speak up for me, let alone hit someone. 

"Hey, she wasn't the only one! Zane and Misiki got pissed too. Hell, even Zephyr was glaring at Bowen. Nobody really thought he was justified."

"That… doesn't sound right."

"Eh?"

"People wouldn't be that… enthusiastic, I suppose."

"They were, they were! You didn't deserve to find out like that."

"Th-thanks…"

"No worries."

I smiled weakly.

".. Y'know, my brother knows someone who had to put their kid up for adoption."

"Really?"

"Yeah. Maybe if we escape, you could get introduced? Even if they're not your parents, they probably know what orphanage you were in." 

"Maybe… thank you, Kennet." 

"You're welcome! ...heh, you know something we have in common?"

"Hm?"

"Our second names aren't real. Mine isn't Sutherland."

"Really?"

"Yeah, we use Sutherland as our family's public name, but it isn't our given surname. Our given name is **Cordova**. We're mad about sports, we are." He explained. "I like going by Sutherland though. Elena likes the name. I do too."

"That's fair. I… I like the name Byrd, but knowing it isn't my given, it feels… wrong."

"Then just go by Ariel! You can choose your own second name until you know your real one." He told me. I nodded. 

"Yeah… thanks, Kennet. It's not easy to accept this whole thing still."

"We'll try to help you through it, if it helps. I'm sure there's someone you can talk to about it! Even if it isn't me, y'know?" 

I nodded.

"Thanks again." 

"Anytime. Now, I'm gonna go if that's ok. I'll see you soon, ok? And shoot me a message if you need to talk." 

"A message?"

"Yeah! There's a texting feature on the MonoPads. We always forget about it, but it's cool!" 

He took his out, opening it and showing me his last texts. Looks like him and Elena have been chatting a lot.

**Kennet**

I mean, I think waffles are ok! Pancakes though ヽ(´▽｀)ノ

**Elena**

hahahahhaghaha i sooo dnt agree but you do yuo lol

**Kennet**

Lmaoo

"She texts with her left hand."

"I see. Well, yes, I'll text if I wanna chat. Thank you, Kennet."

"You're welcome. See you around." 

He smiled comfortingly as he walked out. I sighed. I took out my MonoPad. I didn't feel like being social, not today. But I still wanted someone to talk to. 

I typed, realising my hands were a bit shaky. Nothing much I could do. 

I sent it.

**Ariel**

Hello there, are you there?

I waited, leaving it down on the bed beside me. I sighed. I was gonna delete it, but I heard it vibrate.

**Tamika**

Heya Ariel. I'm here. How ya feelin?

**Ariel**

Alright, I suppose. Thank you. 

**Tamika**

Anytime 

I smiled slightly.

**Ariel**

Kennet stopped by.

**Tamika**

That's good. 

**Ariel**

He mentioned you stood up for me in the hall.

**Ariel**

Maybe he wasn't right though, I'm sorry I asked

**Tamika**

No no, he's right. Bowen got what was comin to im

**Ariel**

Oh

**Ariel**

Thank you, then. It means a lot.

**Tamika**

Of course :)

I decided that this was ok. At least for today, while I figured things out. 

Maybe I owed myself a break.

For now, I was just Ariel, taking a break. 

**Ariel**

:)


	16. Day 8

I woke up to the morning announcement. I only left my room for dinner yesterday, and I'd fallen asleep messaging Tamika. She was really comforting. 

I sat up, getting changed. I didn't really want to see the others, but I'd spent too much time alone as it is. 

I made my way to the banquet hall. Nobody else was in the hall as I was walking, so I took a deep breath and spoke.

"Rose?"

She hadn't spoken all morning, which was odd. 

"Rose, you're still there, right?"

I could still sense her nearby, she just wasn't speaking.

"C'mon Rose, please…" 

I stood outside the hall door, still hearing nothing. I sighed sadly, stepping inside. 

People were already there. Kennet and Elena were talking at their own table. Kennet waved to me as I walked inside. I waved back. 

Nadiya wasn't there yet, but Bowen was. He sat at his own table, glaring at me. I looked away, gripping my sleeve.

Eventually, I arrived at my own table. Hasemi was already there.

"Ah! G-good morning, Ariel. How are you feeling..?" She asked me politely. 

"I'm ok, I suppose… thank you for asking."

"Of course."

As people came, we made some small talk. Eventually, she pulled out her MonoPad.

"Have you watched th-the video you got yet?" She asked me. 

"No, not yet… I think I will soon though."

"Yeah… me too. I find a lot of people didn't watch theirs until today. Some watched it this morning, I think." She fiddled with her pad.

"Mm…"

"I-I haven't checked who I have yet."

"Me either. The video was called 'Passenger 17's video' or something along the lines…" I said.

"Ah, mine was Passenger 16's. I wonder what the numbers mean…"

As we were talking, the door to the hall slammed open. Misiki ran in and over to our table. She pulled Hasemi out of her seat (startling Hasemi) and hugged her.

"A-ah, Misiki..?" Hasemi stuttered.

"Semi, I- you-" She didn't finish her thought, gripping Hasemi closer. Hasemi hugged back after a moment, putting her head on Misiki's shoulder. Most of us were watching, but they didn't seem to care. 

Misiki whispered something to Hasemi, to which her head lifted. They looked each other in the eyes for a moment. 

"I'm sorry." Misiki said softly. Hasemi just hugged her again.

Zane sat down beside me.

"What's going on?" He asked me. 

"I don't know."

Eventually, they sat back down beside each other. They talked quietly between themselves. Me and Zane looked at each other.

"So, how are you Ari? After yesterday and all?" He asked me. 

"I'm fine." I shrugged. After being told I'm adopted, I'm not sure how else to react other than being just fine.

"Yesterday was rough, you can be… not ok, y'know." He told me.

"Mm… well, for now I'm ok. Kennet talked to me yesterday, he made it a bit easier I suppose."

"Oh, really? That's good." He said.

"Yeah. I'm taking some of his advice. Until I know my real second name, I'm Ariel. Not Ariel Byrd, just Ariel."

"I get that! Well, you're handling it well. I'm here if you wanna talk about it." He said, patting my hand. I nodded.

"Thank you."

"No problem."

We talked for a bit. Breakfast came and went fairly quick, and eventually people were leaving.

"I'll see you later." I said, standing up. Zane waved to me. Misiki and Hasemi seemed distracted, so I left them be.

After a moment of considering, I made my way up the stairs, up to the second floor. 

I walked into the library, sitting down at one of the tables. 

I pulled out my MonoPad, tapping into the video I had yet to watch. This almost felt like an invasion of privacy, like I shouldn't watch it. But on the other hand, via my own logic, all it'll tell me is a bit about the person and why'd they'd want to escape.

I propped it up against a book and tapped the screen, placing my cheek in my hand and watching it play. 

_Motive time, motive time!! Who's the most important person in *your* life? Let's find out who **Terry Rhodes'** is!_

I paused it. 

Terry. 

After a moment, fully considering it, I pressed play again. 

_Terry is a smart guy. He's a taxonomist, a big 'ol scientist! He'd have to have grown up rich to get there, right? Eh-eh! Wrong!_

_Terry grew up in a poor orphanage, his parents abandoning him when he wad young. He spent most of his time outside. That's where he learned about his love of the environment!_

_So now he works in a lab with a research team, and they're like his family! D'awww._

_They feel so sad without him! And maybe, if Terry was delivered safely home, some money could be donated to their research by some bears too…_

The video cut out there. I didn't react much for a second. Poor Terry, he didn't even have a family.

But at the same time… he's an orphan. He grew up in an orphanage. Maybe I could talk to him about my situation too.

I didn't exactly know how to approach the situation, however. I didn't want to seem rude by bringing it up. 

As I was thinking though, Terry walked in.

I turned to him, flipping my screen down quickly. He smiled softly.

"Hello there, Ariel!"

"H-hi, Terry." 

He looked out the door for a second, then closed it behind him. I felt slightly nervous. 

He sat down at my table.

"I don't wanna seem rude, I know we haven't talked much." He started. I nodded, waiting for him to continue.

"But I think I have something you'd like to see."

He slid his MonoPad across the table to me. He had his video paused too. I looked at him, and he nodded.

"I feel like it's only right you see this. It isn't yours, but, ya know."

I nodded, pressing play. 

_Motive time, motive time!! Who's the most important person in *your* life? Let's find out who **Bowen Davis'** is!_

I looked up at Terry. He shrugged.

"He exposed yours. It's only right you get to see his, yeah?" 

_Bowen is a real stick-in-the-mud, everyone knows that. But even so, he has an ex-girlfriend he still talks to! Well, girlfriend is a rough term. She's currently trying to transition! Isn't that admirable?_

_She's inspired him in more ways than one, and even though they're no longer in sweet, sweet love, he's trying to help as her friend. And maybe he can help once he escapes, with the help of some friendly bears…_

The video ended, and I passed it back to him.

"His is... actually kind of sweet." I said after a moment. He nodded.

"Yeah. I think he didn't realize how drastic your video was, considering he knew his was just his ex."

"Mhm… uhm, while you're here?"

"Yeah?"

I passed him my MonoPad.

"I have something you should see too."

He cocked his head to the side, but took it. He pressed play, and I heard the same audio play out. He realised quickly it was his.

"You had mine, eh? That's… thanks for showing me, Ariel. Glad you didn't keep it to yourself."

I nodded with a smile.

"So, you're an orphan?"

"Yep. Parents couldn't handle me, so they just gave me up. I was angry at the start, but… it gets easier with time, y'know?" He explained. "And now that I've started with my research team, it's like I have a new family. Family isn't just blood, y'know? It's whoever you want it to be."

I nodded, taking it in. It was really sweet advice. It's comforting to know I wasn't alone in the experience. 

"Yeah… thanks."

"No worries!"

"Can- can I ask you something else?" 

"Shoot."

"Is Rhodes your actual last name? I don't want to keep Byrd if it isn't my actual last name, but I'd like to know what you did." 

"Ah, no it isn't! I actually didn't have one for a while. The orphanage wasn't the best, they just… didn't tell us our second names. So when I was kicked out at the start of last year, when I turned 18, I realised I needed a second name and I remembered a character from a film series, and just changed it and made it my second name. Like, legally. So I'm sure you could get it changed once we leave!" He explained, and I nodded.

"That's a good idea. Thanks, Terry. This is all really nice to talk about. Well- not nice, but- I, ah-" 

He chuckled. "It's good to know someone who relates?"

"Y-yeah, hehe. Thanks again."

"Anytime. I'm always here if you wanna chat about this stuff, alright?" He told me.

"Yeah."

He stood up and stretched. "Welp, I'm gonna grab the book I came for and go. Dwayne mentioned there was a section on science in here and I wanna check it out. Don't mind me!"

"Ah, alright!"

Terry went off to find his book, and I sat back in my chair. I checked the time. It was almost dinner time. Time goes way too fast here sometimes…

I went downstairs after a bit. Terry had left a while ago. I walked into the banquet hall, a bit happier than earlier considering the conversation I'd had.

When I arrived outside, I saw Tamika turn the corner and walk towards me. She smiled when she saw me.

"Ah, hello Ariel! I missed you this morning, sorry about that." She greeted me. I waved.

"Hello! It's alright, don't worry."

"How are you feeling?" She asked. 

"Alright. I'm a bit better now, better than yesterday. Kennet and Terry helped a bit."

"Ah, that's great to hear. Well, c'mon. Let's get us some food, eh?"

"Yes please."

We walked inside, weaving through the tables to find our one. We walked by Bowen, who looked up at us with a sour expression. Tamika wrapped an arm around me, pulling me closer as we walked. 

We eventually made it to the table, where Misiki and Hasemi were already talking. They smiled at us as we sat down.

"Hey guys." Tamika said. 

"Heya! Nice to see ya, Tamika." Misiki said with a grin. Hasemi waved.

Dinner went alright. Zane came over eventually too, and we chatted for a bit. I didn't tell them about Terry's past. I didn't want to unless he was ready. However, I did mention Bowen's.

"Wait, you've seen Bowen's video?!" Misiki exclaimed, before Zane slapped a hand over her mouth.

"Hey, shh! Not that loud." Zane turned back to me. "But, you've seen it?"

"Mhm. It's definitely not as extreme as mine." 

"So? What's in it?" Misiki asked, having removed Zane's hand from her mouth. I didn't reply for a second. Bowen didn't have the decency to keep mine hidden. But he'd be a lot madder if his whole thing got out.

"It's... nothing big, just his family. Really not much." I lied. It felt horrible lying to them, but it was the right choice.

'Is it though? You're not telling them the truth.'

"Rose? Now you're talking? I, uhm-"

'Just didn't feel like speaking after you yelled at me.'

"I-I didn't mean to…"

'Whatever.'

I frowned, picking at my sleeve. I didn't like fighting with Rose. 

"I'm sorry, I-"

'Just, drop it. It's fine.'

"Rose-"

"Hey, are you ok?"

I looked back up. Tamika was looking at me, concern lacing her features. I nodded.

"Y-yeah, I'm ok. Sorry."

"It's ok, don't worry. Is something up with Rose?"

"I… kind of. It's ok, it'll be alright." I said simply, nodding. 

"Alright. Tell me if you wanna chat about it though, 'kay?" 

"Yep. Thank you."

"Anytime."

Dinner finished up, and we ended up going our separate ways, after reassuring Tamika I was actually ok. 

I wandered around for a bit, before deciding to step out onto the deck. I remembered there was an extra portion of the deck opened, and made my way up the stairs. I found the door, and pushed my way outside.

I looked over the rail, and I could see the lower part of the deck. I smiled. 

I looked out over the ocean. The sky wad getting dark, but the waves were still illuminated. Over the course of this whole thing, I was beginning to discover I liked the night sky.

"Oh! Seems I'm not the only one with this idea."

I turned to see Dwayne walking out onto the deck. I smiled at him as he walked out. 

"Good evening, Dwayne."

"Evenin'!"

He came and stood at the rail beside me.

"So, what's a pretty lass like you doing out here then?" He asked with a smirk. I blushed at the compliment, despite knowing he was trying to flirt. 

"Just wanted to check out the new part of the deck, I suppose." I said.

"Ah, I see. You like the view out here?"

"Mhm! Yes, I like the view a lot. Especially the stars and such."

"I'm sure the stars aren't half as pretty as you."

I giggled. "You're really flirting with all the girls, huh?"

He laughed loudly. "Not just the girls! Everyone. Except Bowen, I'm not crossing his salty ass."

I chuckled. He sighed.

"How'd I do, then? You're clearly not interested."

"No, sorry. The compliments were nice though."

"Well, I'll keep em up!" He said with a grin. I chuckled.

I spoke to Dwayne on the deck. We got a little closer today. 

"So, you can talk to dead people eh?" Dwayne asked eventually.

"Yes, I can. It's a kinda stupid talent compared to the ones here, but I've been told it's good." I replied. He nodded.

"I agree with… whoever's saying that. I think it's cool."

"Thanks, Dwayne."

"You're welcome!"

We stood in silence for a minute.

"...So, if I may ask?" I eventually broke it.

"Eh? Yeah, 'sup?"

"You said you've been flirting with everyone here?"

"Well, everyone of age. I obviously didn't try with Tamika, she's basically a grown up."

"Hehehe… well, I was gonna ask. Is there anyone you actually like?"

He didn't reply for a minute. I got a bit nervous, wondering if I'd crossed a line or something, but eventually he sighed.

"I mean… yeah, kinda. I dunno if they feel like I do, especially after a week, but I feel like they might. I'm not sure though." He explained.

"Oh, I see."

"Yeah… I mean, they've responded well to the flirting, you know? And they seem to like me, but I'm hoping it's legit."

"I'm sure they like you back. You seem nice."

"Haha! Thanks, Ariel."

"You're welcome."

He smiled. He pulled out his MonoPad and checked it, eyes widening.

"Ah, shit! Man, it's almost curfew. Well, we should head in then." He said. I nodded, stepping away from the rails.

"I'll see you 'round then, yeah?" He asked. I nodded.

"I'm sure you will. Bye, Dwayne." I waved as he walked inside, waving back to me. 

It wasn't long after that I followed him inside, making my way back to my cabin. I said goodnight to Misiki, who was on her way back with Hasemi. 

I walked inside and got ready for bed. I put down my pad on the bed stand, rolling over and closing my eyes.

"Goodnight, Rose."

I sighed to break the silence that followed. I fell asleep not too long after.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ???
> 
> All's going to plan. Don't worry. 
> 
> ???
> 
> Judging by what I've heard, it'll be tomorrow. Get Monotain set up.
> 
> ???
> 
> Wait shit
> 
> ???
> 
> This isn't
> 
> ???
> 
> Fuck.
> 
> ??? deleted 5 messages.


End file.
